


At first the infant

by ff_fan



Series: Seven Ages [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-007, Pre-Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a new life for a down trodden Omega. </p>
<p>Falkirk Holmes, is known by many for one reason. A gifted hacker, Falkirk's skill has only been available to his Alpha in this case his Father. Now someone else wants him and M sees an opportunity.  Sending the closest field Operative will have repercussions for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnap & Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first creative work. Having been told I have traits of dyslexia, after having left school. I know the state of my written English. I will not apologise or tolerate comments on the state of my spelling or grammar. You have been warned.

A white ford transit moved up the driveway to approach the country residence of the Holmes family. A large Victorian house with long gravel drive, manicured lawns, rosebushes, and trees. Fields surrounded the property beyond the perimeter fence. It was the epitome of a stereotypical English country house.

Coming to a halt at the rear of the property the van was met by three servants. All holding themselves as if they had just been pulled off the gate at Buckingham Palace. The eldest stood forward, an Alpha in his mid fifties and dresses in the tails of a butler's livery. The Butler, Hudson with blond thinning hair neatly combed back and sharp blue eyes, watched as the van pull to a stop.

Four builders exiting the van, the foreman a Beta male in standard white overalls, approaching the Butler extending his hand. "Identification and accreditation" The clipped command of the Butler, not lessened by the gentle Scottish brogue. Casting his eyes over the documents as well as the corresponding builder and finally comparing it to the pre-vetted information he had. "Step away from the vehicle" Hudson's commanding tone leaving no room for argument.

One at a time the workmen were patted down by a footman as Hudson kept an eagle eyed watch. Feeling a suspicious lump in the foreman’s pocket Thomas carefully removed and opened the pouch and inspected the injection pen. Looking to Hudson, "Insulin" he said reading the label. After confirming it was an approved item Hudson nodded in response. The pen was handed back and the footman moved on.

The other workmen passed inspection with nothing more suspicious than a pen knife(which was confiscated) between them. After the pat down the footmen inspected the van finding the pre-approved tools and materials and confiscating any items that had not been recorded on the manifest. Getting a few protests from the workmen at the loss of the items. 

"I am Hudson, the butler. As you are aware these are secure premises. You will be escorted at all times by Thomas or Edward. If you need anything ask Thomas or Myself. NO exceptions" Hudson ordered in measured but severe tones. Particularly addressing the two Alphas of the group but considering the foreman was Beta Hudson wasn't to concerned about rebelliousness. Picking up their equipment preparing to follow the footmen, the workmen waited for there boss. 

"Can Davie park the van under the window. We need to setup a rubbish shoot" Jim, the foreman said receiving a withering look from the Butler."We can bring the crap through the house if you want" he added. Accepting the necessity of an ugly lump of plastic attached to the side of the Victorian house Hudson nodded his approval. 

\-- 

In the first floor bedroom Edward took up position on the far side of the room as Thomas stood by the door, both watching the room at a parade rest stance. 

The workmen moved about the empty room laying dust sheets, setting up the rubbish shoot and preparing the room for the renovation of the old fire place. The men made a start, braking away the plaster in order to get to the brick of the chimney. The first few hours of work they spent subtly observed the room for non existence surveillance devices, without arousing suspicion.  

Thomas acted as escort for the workmen, going between the van, the bedroom and an outside work area. It was the most boring thing playing shadow to some bricky but while they were inside the house he was responsible for them. 

On the latest trip the Alpha, Andy was carrying a set of short scaffolding tubes. Opening the door and preceding the Alpha, Thomas saw Edward's body lying on the floor. Before he could respond an arm came around his neck as his arms were garbed by Jim and the other Alpha workman.

Andy put pressure on Thomas' neck until there was a sickening crack and his body went slack. Letting the body fall to the floor, unseeing eyes open to the world Andy then dragged the body into the room. Jim closed the door and removing the gun from the fallen footman's shoulder holster. 

Now armed with the guns from their minders Jim and Ali the other Alpha, prepared to move out. "Two maids on the ground level, upper unknown. Both carried radios and armed, thigh holster" Andy informed, of his observations from his trips through the house.

Ali moved to the stairs keeping an eye for any movement. He used a mirror to look down into the foyer and the upper balcony before signalling all clear. Jim moved past and up to the top floor, not seeing anyone else they continued to there destination. Listening at the door of what should be the youngest Holmes and only family member home. Jim tapped his ear to indicate he could hear slight movements from within. Jim moved aside to allow Ali to go through first.

\--

Jumping at the sound of his bedroom door bursting open, the teenage Omega locked eyes with the enraged Alpha briefly. Lowering his gaze and backing up until he hit the wall the fearful Omega mewled. A growl emerged from the Alpha. As he moved forward he grabbed the Omega by the scruff and forced him down. Instinct and experience made the Omega unnaturally still and silent at the submissive position forced on him by the Alpha. Jim moved into the room removing the syringe and injecting the sedative into the subdued Omega. 

With the Omega bound, gagged and stuffed in a sack. Ali hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him back through the house to the first floor bedroom. Using the rubbish shoot the group made there escape. Davie waiting at the bottom with the van ready. 

\-- 

"SECURITY BREACH, white van rammed the main gate" came a voice over all the radios, of the staff. 

Lifting his head from the accounts book, Hudson sprinted through the house with a speed that defied his age. By passing the first floor he instinctively knew what he would find or not find. 

The hope this was a complex robbery disappearing as he opened the door to the bedroom of Falkirk Holmes. Only the overwhelming scent of the distressed Omega and the faint scent of the Alpha builder lingering in the room. 

“BLAST” Hudson growled. 

\-- 

Moving through the night time crowds, looking for a suitable haunt. Somewhere that would supply his need for alcohol and female company, a Beta nothing to complicated. An electronic bleating from James' breast pocket made him growl in frustration. Pulling out the phone he answered with a gruff "Bond" 

"Report back to regional H.Q." came Tanner's voice. "I've just left there" James complained petulantly, not recognising the voice at first. 

He had just followed some sod round half the world. Then broke into his hotel room to steal his laptop, all without being seen by his target. James was jet lagged and tired. He wanted nothing more than to get laid, pissed and sleep. "Wait, briefing for what" James continued, processing Tanner's words and realising it was Tanner and not his usual handler.

"Time if a factor Bond. Move It" Tanner ordered not up to dealing with a petulant wannabe. 

\-- 

Entering the nondescript industrial building James was escorted passed the cover offices and led into the warehouse. Inside appeared to have a free standing concrete box in the middle. Entering the cube alone put the Operative on alert, as the door was closed behind him. What ever was happening the regional Director was not involved, buy his annoyed demeanour and the fact he was on the opposite side of the secure door. 

A large screen came to life, showing a conference room of MI6 back in London. M herself was waiting, face like thunder with Tanner in the background. A grainy image of a boy perhaps early teens at most, appeared on the side of the screen. The image had been taken from some distance and blown up. Green eyes, dark almost black hair and pale skin. 

"Bond, this is Falkirk Holmes, 16, Omega and the youngest son of MI5's Control" M informed. "I'm not a babysitter" James said.

Despite his dismissive comment he knew if M was overseeing this personally something big was up. He wasn't a Double Oh yet but James was by no means inexperienced. He had conducted operations in the worst hell holes the planet had to offer. He had been a prisoner in the hands of pirates and warlords but the smile M gave, chilled the hardened Operative down to what was left of his soul. 

"In his way, he is one of the most dangerous people, you are never likely to meet. He is an information broker and is only loyal to his Alpha, in this case his father." M explained, contempt dripping from every word. "And my part in this" James said getting suspicious of M's intentions. 'Was she earning a favour, leverage or something more' James asked himself. 

"He was kidnapped two days ago. Intelligence puts him in Hong Kong for the transfer between the kidnappers and the client" Tanner informed moving the meeting forward. "Who took him” asked James

"Mercenaries, decent ones. Specialist in quick grabs. We have used them ourselves on occasion" Tanner continued."Then why not just pay them off" James asked with sense of unease.

 "They refused my last offer. Officially, they are considering my latest but they are not interested. So you’re going in" M ordered. "What about his father's people" James asked. 

"We haven't been informed of anything. However we are not the only group after him" M's deception annoying James. If he was to retrieve this Omega before is father, James deserved to know. "So what do you want from him" M's fury was palpable at James' challenge. 

"I just want to talk to him, before handing him back" M informed and James couldn't see any obvious deception in her. 'At least she intended to return him' James thought, still not quite able to give her the benefit of the doubt. Moving to the technicalities of the operation the meeting passed fairly quickly. 

"Tanner is arranging documentation with the local office. We will meet in New York in ten days time" M said signing off. That was confusing 'why wasn't he to return to London immediately' James mused. 

\-- 

The two men outside the entrance of the dock warehouse James shot in quick succession. The sound of the silenced gun getting lost in the night time noises of the industrial area. 

Opening the door and looking in, all James could see was an open space filled with boxes, so he entered. Circling the outer edge of the warehouse, clinging to the dark James moved closer to what looked like an office space. Using the darkness as cover James looked into the bright room, he could make out at least three guards. 

Detached the grenade from his jacket, arming and throwing it into the room. A bright light and the deafening bang did the job of disorientating everyone. Putting down the rest of the guards, only a bound and mewling bundle in the middle of the floor remained. 

James moved quickly to checked over the body of the distressed Omega, removing his hood. Deciding not to remove the restraints or gag yet James picked him up. Throwing the Omega over his shoulder in a fireman's lift James moved out. 

Coming out of the warehouse James instinctively aimed into a very dark patch of shadow. If someone had been there they were gone now. The only movement a yacht bobbing, tied up to a pier not far off. The craft, unusual for the industrial area very concerning to the Operative. 

Getting to the car James sat the Omega on the passenger seat. Squatting in front of him James placed his right hand on the side of Falkirk's neck and started to stroke his finger in a calming gesture. As the Omega's shivers lessened and the mewling quietened James nuzzled the Omega letting himself be scented. James pulled back from the now quiet Omega, grateful to see the dull fear receding from the aware if unfocused green eyes. 

"I'm James Bond a British Operative. I was sent to rescue you" James said in a calm even tone as he continuing to stroke the Omega's neck. Receiving the slightest of nods in response and James gave a slight smile. 

"I will take this off. You can't make a noise we are not safe yet" James said as he continued to scan the area. Another nod of understanding came before James removed the gag. James took one look at the cuffs "these will have to wait until later I'm sorry to say" he said.

"okay" came the timid response. The voice was educated with a slight 'sh' hiss to it. James smiled but the gesture was wasted as Falkirk's head was lowered and to the side in a sign of submission.

James rubbed his thumb across the Omega's cheek. Helping Falkirk to lift his legs and swing them into the car before James shut the door. Coming around the car to the drivers side James got in and sped away. The ride back to base was done in silence but the acrid scent of fear from the Omega put James on edge.

\--

James stayed close to the Omega through getting the cuffs cut off. Offering encouraging words and comforting touched that Falkirk responded well to. 

When a petite, Omega, female, doctor told James to leave Falkirk whined and looked to the Alpha. Noticing what he was doing Falkirk immediately dropped his eyes, forcing himself to remain quiet. 

James was by no means sentimental but at the Omega's plea, every instinct aligned and he moved closer to him. James remained at his side resting a hand at the Omega's neck and stroked in a calming manor. 

"Could you take off your shirt" the Medic asked in a maternal and reassuring tone. Resigned to his fate Falkirk undid the buttons and shrugged out of the shirt. Both the doctor and James cast there eyes over the revealed flesh. Prominent ribs and the bruises that ranged from new to quite old. Recent finger marks on his arms. The older bruise at least a week old, between Falkirk's shoulder blades James knew couldn't have been caused by the kidnappers. 

"Good, could you remove your trousers" the Medic asked in the same tone as before. Falkirk whined and looking to James for help. Although he couldn't scent anything James suspected what she was looking for. "It's necessary. I can wait outside if you want" James offered. The Omega just became more distressed at the suggestion. Shaking his head then moving to undo the button and fly Falkirk let his trousers drop. 

The doctor catalogued every mark on Falkirk's legs. The Doctor gave him her best sympathetic look and with a slight tremor Falkirk moved his hands the wast band of his underwear. "Wait put this on first" she said handing Falkirk a gown. Mechanically Falkirk put on the gown and lay on the examination table. 

"Mr Bond, come here and turn around" The Doctor instructed and he did as told. James now stood beside the examination table, looking up into Falkirk’s face, with his back to the area of examination. Stroking the Omega's cheek and neck. "Your doing well" James offered giving as much support through the intimate examination as possible. 

\-- 

Falkirk followed James through the building to an office. "You may go in Mr Bond" informed the middle-aged secretary. James ushered Falkirk into one of the guest chairs before taking the other. Using the time James observed the Omega separating the evidence. 

The head lowered and away, shoulders lowered and arms at his side, posture open and vulnerable. The overly submissive pose was well established, not a result of his recent ordeal. Most of the bruises were old, the one on his back indicated being force into a submissive pose(pinned) on multiple occasions. 

In contrast the bruises from his captors were limited, incidental damage mainly focused on wrists and ankles. The unsettling truth was, Omega Rights had come a long way but they could still be considered as an object rather than a person. Especially when unique or special enough. 

James was pulled out of his musings by the regional Quartermaster entering the room. The tall Beta male carried a box file under one arm and a rucksack in the other. Placing the objects on his desk and opening the file. "q" James said in greeting "Not yet Mr Bond" said the q giving James a rather nasty smile. 

James snatched the passports from the top of the pile much to annoyance of q and leafed through the pages. James perused the fake stamps and personal information. Looking through the second passport fewer fake stamps the information page raising an eyebrow at what was printed. James looked at q expectantly. "Given your relative ages and sexes we thought it would be less suspicious if you were a mated pair" q informed 

Flinching, Falkirk tried to make himself as small as possible at the words. "when is the flight" James said aggression clear in his voice. The pheromones coming off of the Omega where putting him on edge again. "zero one hours" q responded, beginning to notice the atmosphere in the room.

A barely suppressed mewl from Falkirk broke James' resolve. The Omega had been through to much in the past few hours and couldn't fly like this. They wouldn't even make it through security. "Rebook" James instructed. 

"Bond we are tracking multiple hostiles.." James stood abruptly, cutting off the rest of q's speech. "Then make sure to cover our tracks" James said dismissing the argument. Turning to offer his hand to Falkirk, but seeing he had stood as well James placed his hand on Falkirk's shoulder and escorted him out.


	2. Coming to America

The ride to James' hotel was as quiet as everything else. Falkirk still scented of fear and his continued submissive and passive acceptance of James' guidance still troubled the Operative.  
  
James unlocked the room door, not seeing Falkirk’s step faulted before following him inside. Opening the mini bar James pulled out the first miniature that came to hand, downing it in one and taking another. The second he drank at a more sedate pace.  
  
James turned to see the Omega looking at the bed like it was about to attack. “are you going to claim me” came the Omega's hesitant voice.  
  
Throwing back the rest of the bottle, “No. But you will need a bond mark and more of my scent” James informed. Receiving a nod in acknowledgement James handed Falkirk the rucksack, “Why don’t you clean up while I order food” he said. Falkirk took the rucksack and went into the bathroom, doing as told.  
  
“Anything in particular you want” James asked, rising his voice to go through the door but was surprised to see Falkirk returning to answer. “Anything you wish to provide will be gratefully appreciated” Falkirk said in meek and wooden tone. A bit concerned with the manor of the response but deciding not to push him yet James ushered him back and ordered the first thing that looked suitable. James also added a decent single malt to the order.  
  
The bathroom door opened some time later. James couldn't help smiling at the site of the Omega. Damp hair, flushed skin, wearing pyjamas and rather cute but unflattering pair of oval silver framed glasses. Returning the smile hesitantly Falkirk sat in the opposite chair and continued rubbed his hair dry.  
  
“why aren't you going to kill me” Falkirk asked suddenly, with an unexpected show of defiance. Taken back by the question James took a few moments to answer “Because I was sent to rescue you.”  
  
Looking uncomfortable as fear scented the air, “But you work for M” Falkirk said genuinely scared of the fact. Coming to kneel down in front of the Omega and tilted his chin up so there eyes could meet. “Yes I do” a knock at the door interrupted the rest of James' words. He stroked his thumb across Falkirk’s cheek as he got up.  
  
Answering the door with an inward cringe at the young Alpha Male. Instead of allowing him in the room James picked up the food and drink then kicked the door shut. Hoping he wouldn't catch Falkirk’s distressed scent.  
  
James handed the food to Falkirk and poured himself a large measure. Sitting down James watched in mild fascination as the Omega deconstructed the burger. Separated each part and finally eat each pile. All of this was done using a knife and fork. As the food disappeared only the pickle remained.

Falkirk hesitated, eyes flicking to the Alpha. “Leave them if you don't like them” James instructed in his typical gruff tone. Looking up Falkirk stilled, seeing how closely he was being watched. The fork hovering over the plate. James could see the subtle tremors running through the Omega as past experience contradicted what is being allowed could do now.  
  
“It's okay” James said in as soft and gentile tone. Reaching over James pulled the garnish off the plate and ate it himself. Giving the Omega a smile as he sat back James was relieved to get a smile in response.  
  
Deciding on a direct approach “I would like to know why your so frighted. I have been ordered to protect you” stated James.  
  
Falkirk looked into James' eyes, he saw only patience and an encouraging smile that made his stomach clench.  Logic told Falkirk to keep quiet but this Alpha was nothing like his father and he wanted to see the smile, to please him. “Daddy wanted information and I got it for him” Falkirk said. “Information like” James prompted, encouragingly.  
  
Falkirk screwed his eyes shut and shrunk in on himself, taking a deep steadying breath. His voice mechanical, spoke at a steady pace tinged with fear. “James Bond of  Skyfall Estate, Glencoe. Parents killed age 11.  
    Initially receiving private tutoring at Skyfall. Attended Eton, expelled for curfew violations and a,  a maid.  
    You then attended Fettes College. Receiving numerous athletic achievements and sporting awards. At Fettes you participated in an exchange with the university of Geneva where you grew close to an instructor, Hans Oberhauser. You returned directly to Skyfall and, Oberhauser disappearing several weeks later.  
    You Joined the Navy and attended the Britannia Royal Navy College. You excelled at all physical, mental and logistical challenges. However you received multiple demerits for challenging authority. You were also suspected of going AWOL.  
    At BRNC you made your only long term attachment, Alec Trevelyan who received a reprimand for suspected lying, to cover for you.  
    During your naval careerer you specialise in intelligence and special operations. Joining the SBS you achieving the rank of Commander.  
    Transferring to Naval intelligence and eventually joining MI6. Where you became a Field Operative and are currently awaiting Double Oh assignation”  
  
There was no other way to describe the slight numbness that went through James but shock. No wonder M wanted him if James' abridged biography could be so easily spouted out by this unknown Omega. James wondered what else was floating inside the bowed head. It didn't go unnoticed, Falkirk seemed to know more than he was saying.  
  
“And you Just knew that off the top of your head” James asked more gently than he thought possible. Perhaps the pungent smell of fear and that the Omega looking like he was prepared for a beating was affecting him.  
  
“I update daddy's records regularly on MI6. Executives, Double Ohs, Senior Operatives, Agents as well as other key personnel. I also monitor operations both current and upcoming” The Omega looked like he was about to pass out with the admission.  
  
James got up, to stand in front of the Omega. When Falkirk eventually looked up, James slowly extended his hand to him. Looking between James and then the offered hand Falkirk hesitantly took it and was gently pulled to his feet. Sliding in behind the Omega and sitting as far back in the seat as possible James brought Falkirk to sit between thighs. Pulling Falkirk's back to rest against his chest James held the Omega close.  
  
As James ran his fingers over the delicate neck the first thought as an Operative was one quick application of pressure and this security breach would be gone. Sighing, James pulled Falkirk closer wrapping an arm around his chest while continuing to stroke him with the other. Trying to further comfort the Omega “Good boy” James praised, a whine of protest his response. “You don't like that term” James asked, this time there was a shake of the Omega's head.  
  
“Thank you. You did the right thing telling me.” James said trying to be more specific in his praise. “I couldn't resist. I always do as I'm told” self loathing clear in Falkirk's voice. “It's okay now. Just relax” James said with Falkirk just nodded in response. James continued the soft comforting touches enjoying the closeness as well.  
  
It was approaching the early hours of the morning by the time exhaustion and the continuous comforting touches had relaxed Falkirk enough. Calling his name, “Yes Mr Bond” Falkirk answered in a dreamy voice. James chuckling at the mark of respect, “You should call me James” James instructed. “As you wish, James” Falkirk responded. “I need to mark you” James warned.  
  
Accepting that he had no choice in the matter the Omega tilted his head and bared his neck for the Alpha. James moved his left arm over Falkirk’s shoulder and across his chest. Falkirk stilled under the tightening grip as James caressing the bared neck with his free hand.  
  
As sympathetically as possible, “This is usually done when a person is, distracted. It will hurt” James warned. Falkirk whimper and shrunk into James “I understand” he said trying to sound sure of himself.  
  
“You must be brave, you can't scratch my face” James said unwilling to further restrict the Omega's freedom. However Omegas were legendary for using there nails and teeth for defence especially where it would show and act as warning to others.  
  
“I'll be good” Falkirk insisted trying to be brave but his scent and the tension in his body betrayed him. “Grab my arm” James instructed. Falkirk complied wrapped his hands around the biceps, of the arm across his chest.  
  
James nuzzled the back of the Omega's neck sending warm breath across the skin. A shiver ran down Falkirk's back as the hairs were tickled by the flowing air.  
  
Baring his teeth and gently griped the muscle, where shoulder and neck meet. James exhaled sending another shiver down the Omega's back. Increasing the pressure to a bruising force James felt the hitch as the pain washed through Falkirk.  
  
The spread of biting pin pricks along James' arm, he had anticipated. Allowing Falkirk the outlet James increased the force of his bite. Easing up on the pressure as a broken moan slipped from the Omega. James nuzzled the neck giving a lick of apology.  
  
Taking in the change of the Omega's scent, coupled with the decadent moan and hands now clasped in his lap. “enjoying yourself” James teased. The Omega's ducked head obscured most of his face but the little James could see had turned beet red. The prospect that the event would be remembered for more than just pain eased the knot of guilt in James' chest.  
  
“How are you doing” James asked, gently wiping the saliva from Falkirk’s neck. “Fine thank you, James” Falkirk said before he gasped and cowered down.  
  
Looking over Falkirk’s shoulder James saw the red spots contrasting with the stark white shirt. Feeling the Omega tremble in his lap and the renewed scent of fear, James acted slowly and carefully. Reaching between them James pulled apart his shirt and slipped it off. Wiping away the blood James held the Omega close offering comforting touches. Already the eight crescent marks on James' arm had stopped bleeding.  
  
As Falkirk calmed down he turned his head towards James' shoulder taking a deep scenting breath. James' relaxed posture and lack of aggression giving the Omega the confidence to confront him. “Why aren’t you angry with me” came Falkirk’s hesitant voice. “I have had worse injuries” James said, dismissing the damage.  
  
“But isn’t it a challenge” The Omega insisted, unfamiliar with leniency from an Alpha. Chuckling “A few scratches when you're in pain. That's not a challenge.” James dismissed, attempting to lighten the mood. “Thank you” the refile and sincerity in Falkirk’s voice touching to the Alpha.

  
The late hour and events of the last few days caught up with Falkirk, causing him to nod off. James making a comfortable pillow. “up you get” James said softly giving Falkirk a gentle shove to stand, receiving a half hearted grumble in response.  
  
James gently guided the sleepy Omega to the bed, pulling back the sheet. “In you get” James said in his most disarming way. Falkirk to tired to protest lay down on the king size bed and moved to the far side leaving plenty of space. James taking up the vacant space just sprawled with an arm over his eyes, after flicking off the lights.  
  
For long minutes James lay listening to the sounds around him. The deep regular breaths of the body on the other side of the bed, the faint unsteady footfalls of intoxication from the corridor and the muted noise of the traffic far below. As James languished in his half asleep state the gentile movement of Falkirk edging closer brought him back to full alertness.  
  
The Omega continued to edge closer until they were touching. Accepting the closeness James moved his arm, allowing Falkirk into the empty space and to rest his head on the Alpha's shoulder. James breathed deeply, coming to identify his own scent mixed with the Omega's. Fear mixed with faint arousal still clung to the Omega, the mix starting to dull the world around James but not like alcohol or drugs. It took James some time to identify that he was truly relaxed as the sensation was so very alien to the Operative without the aid of some sort of crutch. As James' mind slowed he soon followed the Omega into sleep.

\--  
  
Neither occupant stirred at the initial soft bleep, so the phone continued to issue the noise every few minutes. James was starting to get annoyed at the continued noise, disturbing the best sleep he could remember. Realising that the arm under his cheek wasn't his own and there was a dead weight lying across his back. Looking over his shoulder James was met with an unruly mop of black hair.  
  
Reaching into the hair and gently massaging the scalp, “Wakey Wakey” James called quietly. The head buried itself into James' muscular shoulder blade as a hardness ground against James' thigh. “Come on time to get up” this time there was an indistinct murmur and suddenly Falkirk’s body went ridged as he became aware of his position.  
  
Pulling back Falkirk was stopped short by his trapped arm. “Sorry” James said unapologetically, lifting off Falkirk’s arm. Allowing the Omega to retreat to the far side of the bed, cheeks blazing red.  
  
Another bleep interrupted the moment demanding James' attention. While James checked the message Falkirk got up and went to the bathroom. “Don't use soap, it will mask my scent” James reminded just before Falkirk disappeared through the door. “Yes James” Falkirk acknowledged.

  
\--

  
Standing in front of the mirror and opening the top of his pyjamas Falkirk inspected the prominent bruise covering the side of his neck. Teeth marks clearly visible at the centre. Tracing the mark with his fingers, running the pads over the contours and applying pressure, feeling the sharp pain it produced.  
  
Emotions conflicted within the Omega, he felt safe in James' presence the safest he has felt in a long time if ever. He knew the Operative, perhaps not personally but he had ferreted out every thing ever recorded about him. His ruthlessness, dependencies, cruelty and his manipulative nature but also his intelligence, integrity and loyalty. James Bond seemed to be the embodiment of the extremes of an Alpha's nature  
  
Falkirk was under no illusion M wanted him and James would deliver. M was no exception, he had pulled every electronic record that ever existed on her. Every ruthless act, every calculated kindness building relationships over years and ending them in moments.  
  
The only person that his Father feared wanted him and Falkirk was afraid. Afraid of his Father, afraid of is Mother ,his brothers, M and James. However only James had rescued him, comforted him, acknowledged him, not treated him as a burden or asset to exploit.  
  
Chest heaving with deep rapid breaths the weight of emotion pressed down on the distressed Omega. “Falkirk” James' sharp voice called. Jumping as if scalded Falkirk hurried to the door. Opening it, he could see James moving about the room packing his bags. “Yes James” Falkirk asked as James handed him a pile of clothing “Get dressed we have to leave soon”  
  
\--

  
James surveyed the room ensuring nothing was left behind before giving the Omega a once over. Wearing plain black trousers, white shirt and a plain black v-neck jumper. The Alpha's mark clearly visible above the open collar of the shirt. Not as smart as James' Grey suit but enough to not arouse to much suspicion.  
  
James leading there way through the hotel, stopped at the desk to check out. Falkirk stood a few paces behind James, fidgeting as the desk clerk glanced at the person that did not arrive with Mr Bond but was now leaving with him.  
  
“We hope you enjoyed your stay. Your car will be here shortly” the clerk said fairly pleasantly. Giving the clerk a barely courteous response, as James knew his sort. Overly observant and knowing valuable information when they saw it, even when they didn't know what it was they were looking at. In pursuits they were valuable, when being cased they were dangerous.  
  
Moving to a couch that sat in the lobby James ushered Falkirk to sit as he stood. “James” Falkirk called softly as they waited for the car to take them to the airport. James had noticed that Falkirk had begun to fidget and was very nervous. “Yes” James tried to make his tone as non threatening and encouraging as possible.  
  
“I'm not good with flying” Falkirk's declaration barely above a whisper. James moved to kneel in front of the Omega so he could look him in the eye. “How not good” James asked cupping his cheek.  
  
Despite the closeness Falkirk refused to meet James' eyes. Answering in his quiet voice “Daddy has to scruff me to keep me quiet” humiliation evident in his confession of the aggressive act.  
  
Falkirk started as James leaned forward to nuzzle him. Hesitantly Falkirk reciprocated pushing into the junction of James' neck, basking in the scent of the calm Alpha. Gradually the Omega relaxed “I'm sorry” he mumbled into James' neck. “It's alright everybody is afraid of something” relief flooded Falkirk as James accepted his phobia, instead of dismissing it like his father dose.  
  
A throat being cleared brought them out of the embrace. “Mr Bond, your car is here” informed the bellboy. James escorted Falkirk, indicating the bellboy should bring the bags. An English voice carried through the lobby of the hotel, drawing James' attention. A bumbling educated Oxford accent from a tall dark haired Alpha. James ushered Falkirk out quickly, the Alpha setting off alarm bells.  
  
As they were driven to the airport, James kept up continuous comforting touches and pulling Falkirk close. Murmuring words of encouragement that the Omega barely heard. He truly hoped not to have to resort to the technique of Falkirk's father but James couldn't afford a scene.  
  
Picking up the updated tickets they checked in. Falkirk’s anxiety level rising by the minute. James handed the boarding card and passport to Falkirk as they made there way to security. “You have flown before” James asked receiving a jerking nod in return. “It's just security. You go through first and wait, I will be right behind you” not receiving a response James stopped and turned the Omega towards him. “Falkirk can you do that” James asked putting more force in to his tone.  
  
Falkirk dropped his head down and to the side again in a show of submission. In a defeated tone, “I go through, you follow. I can do that” the Omega answered. Sighing in relief James leant in to rub against the offered neck. “good boy” James said before realising what he had said and apologising as he pulling back.  
  
As they waited in line for security James noticed that Falkirk had stilled beside him, attention fixed on his passport. James watched the intense studying of the document as fingers were run over the picture and name “something wrong” James asked quietly.  
  
It took a moment for before Falkirk acknowledged. “The dates are wrong” he informed. “They had to make you a little older” James dismissed. The way Falkirk continued to study the document alerted the Operative to something more. “That's not it, is it” James asked before continuing “So what is wrong”  
  
“The dates are wrong. Between my age, our potential bonding date and passport issue date there is no processing time” Falkirk informed. “Hopefully they won't be so observant” James said lightly, indicating security.  
  
Actually quite annoyed at Q branch's slip, there had been a few since James had joined MI6. Ever since the death of the first Q years before, Q branch had started a downward slide. From the fraud of the last Q to the bean counter of the current. The current Q, who had no understanding of the world beyond a balance sheet and didn't understand, proof could be the difference between a cover holding or collapsing. Agents, Operatives and missions have failed for less proof, than not allowing time for bureaucracy.  
  
Not letting his annoyance show. “I'm glad your on my side” James said giving Falkirk a charming smile. This time when Falkirk ducked his head it was to hide the red spreading across his cheeks. James gave Falkirk’s shoulder a squeeze of encouragement as he nudged him forward when they reached the front of the queue.  
  
Falkirk went through security as if he was a doll doing what he was told, when told to do it, not looking at anyone. Luckily there was no alarm going through the metal detector. Waiting just as he had been told to on the far side Falkirk watched James' progress. Of course the metal detector pinged as James passed through. The moment James crossed the line the Omega plastered himself to James' left side. Already knowing the Alpha preferred to have him on his left.  
  
Deciding that they could use some breakfast and if Falkirk was going to be sick he had better have something to throw up. They found a restaurant that catered for an American clientèle. “So what would you like” James asked studying the menu. “anything provided will be acceptable” Falkirk said.  
  
Knowing that there were Alphas who needed to dominant every aspect of those below them. Alphas could stand up to them while Betas and especially Omegas tended to submit. James did not want to be one of those Alphas he viewed as insecure.  
  
James lifted Falkirk’s face so he was looking directly at him, much to the Omegas discomfort. “Falkirk, I am not trying to trick you. I would prefer you enjoyed your meal. Rather than watch you, force yourself to eat something,  just because I provide it” Falkirk looked into James' eyes for what felt a long time before nodding.  
  
When the waitress arrived James gave his typical flirtatious smile, she all but ignored the Omega. Looking to Falkirk calling his name in encouragement James waited for him to order. Biting his lip Falkirk looked to the menu before looking up to the waitress, “Pancakes and tea, Earl Gray please” Falkirk said head dropping. He waited to see if he had done something wrong. “Of course and for you sir” came an overly perky voice, used to dealing with American passengers. “Black coffee and a croissant” James ordered.  
  
Waiting until the waitress had left James then reached over and cupped Falkirk’s cheek. Giving Falkirk a soft encouraging smile which was returned, with the slight upturn of his lips as if unsure of himself.  
  
James watched again in fascination at the precise method Falkirk used to eat. It was as if he was dissecting a frog in biology, 'or looking for something' James thought. “Why do you do that” James asked when he finished. When Falkirk realised what James was talking about he fell back into he submissive pose. “I don't know” Falkirk mumbled quietly. James reached over again to stroke the Omega's cheek, reassuring him he had done nothing wrong.  
  
As they moved trough the airport Falkirk came to a sudden stop at seeing a plane through a glass wall. Coming face to face with the creature of his nightmares filled the Omega with a cold dread, that quickened his breath and brought a keening whine from his throat.  
  
The memories of fear and a binding pressure as his head was forced low, humiliation and helpless washing through his body, steeling his voice. Falkirk looked for a place to bolt to, then an expanse of a muscled chest blocked his view of the world. Falkirk cringed in preparation for his neck to be grabbed and head forced down.  
  
Being pulled close, the muscled chest now resting beneath Falkirk's cheek. James' rough fingers moving up and down the Omega's neck slow and gentile. A relieved gasping yelp escaped Falkirk at the lack of violence or domination. A deep rumble in the Alpha's chest washed over Falkirk as he realised James was speaking. Suddenly his body went slack in James' arms.  
  
Coming back to himself Falkirk realised that they were sitting in a lounge facing a garish advertisement. An overly air brushed model with day glow white teeth dominated Falkirk's vision. “It's alright, you're safe, you have done nothing wrong” James said in a continuous litany of reassuring words. Falkirk hitched his breath, finally understanding James' string of gently spoken reassurances. “I'm sorry” Falkirk said and felt the sudden loss of tension from the Alpha's body surrounding him.  
  
“Welcome back” James said giving a relieved smile. Hesitantly the Omega lay his head at the crook of the Alphas neck when no chastisement came, wrapping arm wound around him as well. The fact that the frightened Omega was demanding comfort from him, swelled the Alpha's ego like nothing else before.  
  
“Come on” James said as he pulled Falkirk to his feet. Finding the nearest bar James pushed Falkirk on to a stool while he prop up the bar. The barman gave Falkirk a sceptical look before turning his attention to James. “triple bourbon and he’ll have a coke” James said and indicated Falkirk. When the drinks arrived James waited until the barman's back was turned and fluidly dumped most of his drink into Falkirk’s glass. Throwing back the remaining liquid in full view of the barman James then indicated for another.  
  
“Drink up” James instructed. Falkirk looking very unsure but complied, with James topping up his drink from his own. James prompting every so often for Falkirk to keep drinking. Seeing the flight being called, “Finish your drink” James said throwing back the last of his own and Falkirk followed suit. Before getting up James cupped Falkirk’s cheek again forcing his slightly unfocused eyes to him. This was James' crutch and he hated using it against Falkirk but needs must.  
  
Solemnly James focused Falkirk's attention as he spoke. “There is only me” he said with Falkirk looking confused and giving a nod. “Hide in here” James said tapping Falkirk’s forehead before continuing “bury everything. I will guide you through.” James insisted.  
  
“You'll stay” Falkirk asked the question seeming to take himself by surprise. “of course” James reassured, continuing “If there is anything that will make you more comfortable just say so”  
  
Receiving a nod in conformation and a hesitant look, as the Omega bit his lip. James figured there was already something he wanted. Running his thumb over the trapped lip. “What is it” James asked.  
  
“Holding me, Like before” Falkirk asked, looking like he had asked for something unreasonable. “I won't leave your side and you can stay as close as you like.”

Falkirk lurched forward pressing close to the Alpha, wrapping his arms around James' waist under his suit jacket. Nestling under James' arm head coming to rest under the Alpha's chin.

\--  
  
“James, I feel funny” came the sudden comment from under James chin as they walked along the concourse. “Are you going to be sick” James asked concerned he had given Falkirk to much to quickly. Felling a shake of the head that rattled James' jaw in response. “Everything is spinny and my legs feel wobbly” came Falkirk’s slightly slurred voice. “That is the idea” was James' helpful comment.  
  
“You smell nice not like..” Falkirk trailed off not wanting to continue the thought. “Thank you” James said at a loss for anything else to say. “No ones ever said that to me” Falkirk said completely losing James. Confused and concerned that Falkirk may come out with something inappropriate James tried to steer the conversation. “You're doing good, we're almost there” James said in hushed tones.  
  
“Ali was the first to say I was a good boy” Falkirk said not being dissuaded.”Who's Ali” James asked already knowing he wouldn't like the answer. “You shot him”, James knew he wouldn't like the answer. Thankfully Falkirk was quite and no one was close enough to hear.  
  
Trying again to move the conversation on to a safer topic “You're quite talkative when drunk” James said. “Oh, I'll be quiet” Falkirk said taking it as a chastisement. “I didn't mean it like that” James insisted gently. “Oh. Sorry” Falkirk said, quite and subdued. “No, you did nothing wrong” James said regretting what he had said. Falkirk nodded but didn't continue the conversation. James cursed his careless words the rest of the way to the plane.  
  
James debated with himself where to seat Falkirk. In the aisle seat where he couldn't see out the window or the more secure window seat. Every instinct as an Operative and the new sensation of a protective Alpha, ultimately winning the internal argument. Bundling Falkirk into the window seat and fastening the belt as the Omega had trouble coordinating his movements.  
  
Settled, James pulled Falkirk as close as there seats allowed. With take off approaching James could sense Falkirk’s rising panic. A whimper escaped Falkirk at the building cabin noise and as a jerked movement passing through the plane. His state drawing glances from the fellow passengers. “Relax, concentrate only on me, my voice, my scent. You are safe with me” James offered a constant stream of words and touches.  
  
“No point doing that just pin the bitch” came an overly loud whisper. Whipping around James' murderous glare froze an Alpha business woman. Her head slowly lowering arms dropping in open submission, James realised he was making the deep rumble of a feral growl. Without the woman blocking his view James' eyes landed on the same tall Alpha from the hotel.  
  
Glancing around the cabin he saw no one looking at them but a stewardess across the cabin, assessing the situation with a phone in her hand. James folded himself around the now silent and very still Omega. Whispering directly into his ear, “You're safe. I won't let anything happen“ James said. The Omega pressed as close as possible at the soft words. There few more whimpers as the plane took off which everyone ignored.  
  
Half an hour into the flight James was still wrapped around Falkirk who was now snoring gently. Removing his jacket and crossing his legs. James manoeuvred Falkirk to lay, with his head resting on his thigh. Using his suit jacket as a blanket James covered the slumbering Omega.  
  
As Falkirk slept James enjoyed himself caressing the Omega. Running his finger tips over the shell of the ear, down to the edge if his mark and back up along the line of Falkirk's jaw. The simple task repeated, held James' wrapped attention for hours. Only the subtle glances to the Alpha breaking his focus.  
  
A dull rumbling noise made its way into Falkirk’s consciousness followed by the wonderful feeling of being stroked. The sensation making the hairs on the back of his neck stand and a contented sigh fall from his lips. Realising his pillow was to hard and warm Falkirk rubbed up against it and his pillow twitching in response.  
  
“Are you awake” came an amused voice above him. Falkirk’s incoherent murmuring causing a deep chuckle. Pushing him self up Falkirk straighten his glasses and took in the mass of surrounding people, the rounded walls and continuous rumble of engine, indicating they were still far from ground. James rested his hand on his thigh subtly covering the patch of Falkirk’s drool that had soaked into his trouser leg.  
  
The rest of the twelve hour flight passed without much fuss. James did however notice, the Alpha and her companion from earlier was now an older, Omega woman and a Beta male. The Alpha from the hotel was still in his position though.  
  
Falkirk seemed content to rest against James letting his hangover subside with James content to let him. The only problem came as they landed but James saw Falkirk trough it with continuous physical contact, reassuring words and without the aid of under age drinking.


	3. New York

James lead the way from the plane, stepping off the gangway onto the concourse. "Jimbo" called an old Alpha, who looked like he had just rolled out the bar with complementary beer belly. Wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and a broad pleasant grin, he approached James.  
  
"Jack" James greeted, shaking the man’s hand. "So any reason in particular you're tying to sneak in" came the good natured accusation as Jack lead the pair through back doors and corridors.  
  
"Honeymoon" James dismissed. "Bull crap and he is hardly your type." Jack said pointing a finger at the Omega under James arm. "We've been together a year now" James insisted, smirk firmly in place.  
  
"A year ago, I was pulling your bloodied carcase out the fire in Cuba" Jack accused. "Haiti, and it was just a scratch" James corrected in a dry tone. "You've been a bound man as you bedded your way across six Continents" Jacks accused starting to get agitated.  "Never been to Australia" James mused  
  
Trying a different tact Jack addressed Falkirk. "So son, was it a scratch or was it something more" Jack asked, indicating James. Before James could deflect the question Falkirk answered. "Two stab wounds to the left leg, multiple abrasions, burns to the torso and a black eye. Extracted from Haiti with the assistance of the C.I.A" Falkirk informed, mechanically and Jack's suspicion only grew.  
  
"Jimbo what the hell is going on. Your name appeared on a watch list ten hours ago. So did he, no name given" Jack stated giving up all pretence but sounding friendly enough. James looked first to the accompanying agents and then the CCTV camera. "It's safe" Jack insisted but when James just gave him a sceptical look Jack turned to the nearest agent, "Get lost." he said before turning back to James, "The cameras are off" he added.  
  
James turned Falkirk's face up to look at him "Can you pull your party trick for him" indicating the other Alpha. Jack stood in stunned silence as Falkirk recounted the life and career of Jack Wade. Right down to the assistance he gave to the current Double Oh Seven, first in Russia and Cuba then Vietnam.  
  
"And how did you come by this information" Jack asked warily. "I collated the information from various sources, Army Records, C.I.A. Archives, banking records, divorce lawyers and others" Falkirk said. James stoked his back throughout the conversation offering support. "Who wanted it" Jack asked, calming down. "Daddy told me to get the information but there was a Mr Easton visiting at the time." Falkirk fell silent and clung to James. "Who's that" Jack asked.  
  
The Omega cringed trying to hide further under James' arm, mumbling something. "He doesn’t know" James answered for Falkirk.  
  
Jack looked into the eyes of the other Alpha, showing himself as non threatening. Slowly Jack reached over and stroked his hand through Falkirk's hair "You did good kiddo" and withdrew. "Who knew you were so sensitive." James said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Jack wasn’t done yet though, "Who's Daddy" he asked indicating the Omega still hiding underneath James' arm. The smile James gave the other Alpha, indicating acts of unspeakable cruelty and death to come and gave a shrug, indicating he didn't know. "You're a bad man Jimbo" Jack teased. James' smile just widened. "Not me, M, personally" James said. "Poor choice in enemy" Jack commented giving a dark chuckle. "very" James agreed.  
  
“Could you” James started indicating the way they had come. “Alpha, male, brown hair and eyes, Oxbridge educated accent, 6' 2”, navy Blue tailored two piece, red and black diagonal striped tie” James continued until Jack nodded. “I'll arrange a random check” Jack offered.  
  
"Is he even legal" Jack asked as they continued there journey through the airport. "Yes, In the UK" Jack shook his head in response to James' glib comment. "So what’s the plan" Jack asked. "we make our way to New York" James informed. "I can have a plane ready in a couple of hours no checks" Jack offered. James felt Falkirk tightening his grip further at the prospect of flying again.  
  
"No. I was thinking, something a bit more sedate" James mused. "Jimbo, New York’s clear across the country" Jack said as if explaining to a child. "Really and I thought we could just walk" sarcasm dripping from James' comment.  
  
"Fine, a three day train ride it is then" Jack said not think it was worth the time. "I can fly" Falkirk insisted hesitantly. "There's no need to hurry" James whispered as he stroked Falkirk's back.  
  
"I'll make arrangements" Jack offered watching the interaction. "thanks Jack" James said grateful for the man’s help. An agent cleared his throat at the end of the hall, carrying James' two bags. "Let me know when everything is arranged. I'm sure you'll be able to find us" was James parting shot as they left.  
  
\--  
  
In the generic, airport hotel room James and Falkirk freshen up from the flight. Coming out of the bathroom to see Falkirk curled up in a ball at the far end of the couch. James sat and studied the Omega's hunched form "Is something wrong" James asked. "No" Falkirk said quietly shaking his head. Seeing that something was bothering the Omega but unable to figure out what, and not getting an answer James sat back and opened his arms.  
  
Feeling James move Falkirk subtly looked over, seeing an inviting space. Taking the opportunity the Omega shifted to half lay on James pressing against the Alpha. James brought his arm from the back of the couch to wrap about Falkirk getting a contented sigh in reward. "Is that better" James said into Falkirk's hair. "Yes thank you James".  
  
"You can ask for comfort any time" James offered secretly enjoying giving that comfort. "not just when we fly" Falkirk asked. "No, any time" Falkirk nodded in response and snuggled as close as possible.  
  
James could admit, having a peaceful Omega idly drawing patterns on his chest was the most calming thing in the world. "are you going to be okay on the train" James asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine" came Falkirk's dopey voice. The Omega's open contentment pleasing to James' inner Alpha.  
  
Curious about something Falkirk had mentioned "before you said I smelled nice. What did you mean" James asked. "I don’t know. It's not all the time but like now you smell nice" Falkirk commented.  
  
"So you don’t know many Alphas" James asked. "I know Daddy, Mummy, Mycroft, Sherlock, oh and Mr Hudson" Falkirk listed. "Omegas" James asked but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Falkirk tensed and remained silent.  
  
Wondering what was going through Falkirk's mind James relaxed and stroked soothing lines along the Omegas neck not pushing. "I don't really remember him" Falkirk eventually answered and somewhat cryptically. Seeing how the subject was making Falkirk upset "I won't press " James offered. Falkirk just nodded but didn't relax again despite James' efforts.  
  
Sealing his fate James bit the bullet. "Is there anything you want to talk about" he asked. "No" Falkirk said hesitantly with a half hearted shake of the head. Not convinced by the denial "I won't tell anyone else" James insisted. "What about M" Falkirk said wanting nothing more than to trust the Alpha, who had been so good to him.  
  
"If it's not about how you acquire your information, she doesn’t need to know" said James sincerely but concerned on what he would hear. No matter how safe he felt lying on James or how sincere his words sounded Falkirk couldn't bring himself to open up to the relative stranger.  
  
A knocking at the door interrupted James and Falkirk's reciprocal calming session. James swiftly and gently dislodged Falkirk moving to the door. Looking through the peep hole James sighed in relief at Jack Wade's distorted image. Opening the door James let the CIA operative into the room.  
  
Jack took in the atmosphere of the room, James' slightly glassy eyes and the blitzed out omega. "Your tickets. Train leaves, ten am." Jack said holding up an envelope. Taking the envelope "Thanks Jack any more news" James said. "Your friend, Bill Haydon was met by the NSA. We gave them the impression you were already on your way to New York, for connection to England." Jack informed before indicating the door with a nod of the head.  
  
James followed Jack to the hall curious to what he wanted, closing the door behind him. "Jimbo what’s up with you and the kiddo" Jack asked, more sombre than James had ever seen him before. "I have no idea what you mean" James responded in typically evasive fashion. "Bullshit, you're really bonding with him" Jack growled. James had to cover his shock at Jacks revelation.  
  
"He's not some Alpha or Beta. Have you even thought what will happen when you up and leave. For both of you" concern lacing the old Alpha's voice. "I'll figure something out" James said voice a bit unsteady. "Be careful Jimbo, you don't want him to learn hate from you" Jack said clapping James' shoulder knowing how their world worked even if he didn't like it and walked away.  
  
Looking at the closed bedroom door 'God I need a drink' James thought debating the next course of action. Deciding he couldn't disappear to the bar James knocked. Impressed at seeing the shifting of light from the peep hole before the door opened. James flopped down on the bed Jack's words going round in his mind.  
  
Falkirk sensing the odd mood of the Alpha and uncertain if he should leave him alone or do something else. When dealing with his family he never tried to bring attention to himself at times like this. James hadn't tried to assert dominance so taking a chance Falkirk crawled to lie beside James on the bed.  
  
Unsure of James' lack of response, either positive or negative. "Is something wrong" Falkirk eventually asked after screwing up his courage. "No. Nothing you need to worry about" James said just realising how close the Omega had gotten, as every instinct screamed to pull him closer. Having lived on instinct and intuition all of his life it was difficult for James to ignore it now and he pulled Falkirk close who immediately relaxed again him.  
  
James thought back on what little sex education he had received. Since fourteen he had gained a monumental amount of experience but little theory. Thinking back to the first fumblings fuelled by a self assured ego and an experienced, Beta woman to guide him. Learning the art of attraction, seduction and ultimately pleasure. There was the talks during training but they came down to 'put on a condom' and if they say 'no', bite, scratch or scream, leave them.  
  
James knew the basics of bonding requiring either an Alpha or Omega, they shag, bite and knot if it's an Alpha male. The bond forms and forms stronger if the Omega is in heat. No, James knew nothing of bonds forming at any other time.  
  
Concerned with scaring the Omega but needing answers. "What do you know of bonding" James asked as casually as possible. "Just out of curiosity" James tried to elaborate, hoping that the Omega would be at least better informed on the subject than himself. "Eh. In the books the Alpha claims an Omega and they're bound" Falkirk said.  'Bugger' James thought to Falkirk’s response.  
  
"Why do you want to know" Falkirk asked. "Just something Jack said" James said dismissively hoping Falkirk wouldn't push.  
  
A grumbling from Falkirk’s stomach, reminded James that it had been some time since they had eaten and yesterday since they had something decent. Grabbing their jackets they set out to find a decent restaurant. After a recommendation from the front desk they found a place. The waitress a Beta was polite enough but when a young Alpha male(a stereotypical jock type) approached with their food James had the irrational urge to brake his neck.  
  
The poor Alpha noticed the change in atmosphere while laying down the plates and almost ran back to the kitchen. Realising he was being territorial and the Alpha had done nothing wrong James left him a hefty tip.  
  
Back at the hotel while Falkirk went through his night time routine James picked up his phone. It would be early in London but acceptable given circumstances. It took some growling threats to Villiers and being passed to Tanner before eventually paying off. "What is it Bond" came M's clipped greeting. "It's the Omega, I think we're bonding" James informed quietly so his voice wouldn't carry through to the bathroom. "Have you claimed him" M demanded.  
  
"No I have not" James informed. "Bond, you should be aware of the gravity of the situation" M continued to drone on and as she did, James suddenly realised the anger was fake. The phone flew through the air hitting the wall of the bathroom. "I'll be back. Stay hear" James shouted through the door and left.  
  
Jumping at the sudden impact on the other side of the wall and then the angry voice. Falkirk just stood holding his toothbrush, waiting then heard the slamming door as James left. Coming out of the bathroom Falkirk looked at the shattered remains of James' phone.  
  
With deft fingers Falkirk picked up all the pieces and carried them to the dressing table. He could have fixed the device but not without tools or replacement parts. Placing the parts in proper order, helped the Omega focus his mind and calm his emotions.  
  
To Falkirk the scent of anger and fury was as familiar, as it was unsettling to the Omega. Especially as he had come to associate the Alpha's scent with calm security.  
  
As time passed and James still hadn't returned, Falkirk looked for other ways to occupy his mind. Fixing his eyes on the TV, he hesitated. Daddy always disapproved of the medium but there was nothing else and James didn't seem one to care, so he switched it on. Finding an old Disney movie he sat cross legged on the end of the bed, engrossed in the animated tale. As Cinderella finished and James still had not returned with his anxiety rising the Omega started to pace about the room, unable to be still.  
  
Wandering into the bathroom and out again. Walking to the window he peered out over the roads and distant airport. Letting the curtain fall back into place, starting to breath little faster. Falkirk opened draws and immediately closed them looking for a distraction. Moving on Falkirk opening the cupboard and just as the door was swinging shut the he saw another suit jacket belonging to James.  
  
With hesitant fingers he looked around before removing the garment from the hanger and bringing the neck line to his nose. The scent was a balm, washing away the anxiety that had built up over the past hours. Seeing the holdall Falkirk slipped the jacket over his shoulders and opened the bag. Pulling out an obviously used shirt he rubbed it against his face, feeling a bit better he moved to the couch. Sitting in the far corner pulling up his knees and cradling the shirt Falkirk bathed in the scent. Sitting in a daze Falkirk didn't hear the door opening or see James enter to stand over him.  
  
"Take those off" James barked, aggressive and sharp. Seeing James standing over him furious and sinking of alcohol the Omega froze.  
  
Frustrated with the deer eyes and inaction James took a step forward and extended his hand. As the Alpha's hand made contact Falkirk reacted instantly. Dropping his knees, lowering his arms to expose his stomach, tilting his head to expose his neck and whimpering. Doing nothing to protect himself, an act of complete submission. Growling James pulled the Omega to his feet slipping the jacket off, "Go to bed" James instructed and shoving Falkirk in the correct direction.  
  
Picking up the dropped shirt James looked at it before throwing it at cupboard along with the jacket. Switched of the light James flopped down on the couch, flinging his arm over his eyes. As James lay in the darkness he could faintly smell the Omega's lingering calm pheromones clinging to the fabric, contrasting to the fear tainting the air.  
  
A hitching breath from the shadowed lump drew James' attention, followed by another hitch as the Omega pulled himself into a tighter ball. When another hitch sounded and Falkirk became even smaller than James thought possible, the guilt hit him harder than any punch he had ever received.  
  
Sighing in resignation, "I'm sorry for frightening you" James said into the darkness. Not expecting a reply he continued "M is playing me, us" he said. Another hitched breath was James' only answer sending another stab through his chest. "She wants us to bond so you won't return to your father" James informed, compassion and anger lacing his words at their engineered fate.  
  
When nothing happened, "Don't you ever get angry. I'm a bastard then tell you, you're a pawn in some game and you do nothing" James said not truly understanding the Omega. James wanted to rage, to destroy, fuck and drink into oblivion.    
  
Laying his head back down and sighing in frustration at the silent Omega. When a rustling disturbed James he looked over and could just make out the glint of Falkirk’s eyes in the darkness. "There has never been a point in getting angry" Falkirk said in a subdued voice. "But to be used in a game of politics" James trailed off.  
  
"Daddy's been using me since he found out I hacked Sherlock’s school." Falkirk said looking trough the darkness, his watery eyes shining  
  
"We could run away. I know a wonderful village in Jamaica" James said, actually hoping Falkirk would agree and come with him. "I've read your file you would be bored within a week and, so would I" Falkirk said, barley seeing James' shrug in response.  
  
"It took you a matter of hours to find me with how many other following. How long could we actually hide" Falkirk continued. "Is that why you never left home" James asked.  
  
"If I had been stupid Daddy would have probably welcomed it, or married me off." Falkirk trailed off having no illusions about his potential fate.    
  
"You want to be a Double Oh. Your entire life has been working towards it, even when you didn't know they existed. You couldn't abandon it so easily" Falkirk said.

"You know me so well" James said teasingly. Fully aware that the person beside him, knew him better than he would have liked but unable to work himself up enough to care.  
  
Biting his lip Falkirk hesitated for the first time in there conversation "I'm valuable, if we were bonded it would be YOU I was loyal to, NOT Mansfield, NOT Daddy" Falkirk said deciding to take big chance on his future.  
  
"Mansfield" James asked unfamiliar with the name. "M" Falkirk informed, James nodded in understanding. "And you would accept that life" James said unable to believe someone could accept such a thing.  
  
"M could protect us from Daddy and I would be leverage over her" Falkirk offered.  
  
"You've read my mission reports as well as the Double Ohs. Could you cope with that life" James asked, making sure Falkirk understood. "I don't know but I can try" Falkirk answered.  
  
"What do you want" James asked. "I don't want to go back and you're the best Alpha I have met" Falkirk said after a moments thought. "A truly damning indictment to the people in your life" James responded.

"James" Falkirk called, "Yes" James acknowledged. "Could you come to bed" Falkirk asked    
  
James groaned as he stood on unsteady legs and coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Falkirk moved to loosen James' tie. James taking hold of Falkirk’s hands, "What do you want" he asked looking into the Omegas eyes. "lie with me" Falkirk asked. Smiling James ushered Falkirk back before removing his outer clothing and following. Pulling the Omega close and tucking his head into the crook of his neck they drifted of to sleep.  
  
Waking up, curled around a relaxed and contented Omega James basked in the atmosphere as grey light spread across the room. As loathed to disturb the sleeping Omega as James was he started to rub along Falkirk’s neck, just hard enough to brake through his unconscious state. As Falkirk was pulled from sleep he started to stretch arching his back and pressing back almost grinding against the warm body behind him.  
  
"good morning" James said from behind. Falkirk turned in the circle of James' arms and nuzzling his neck, inhaling James' unique scent mixed with the stale alcohol and other accumulated smells. "We need to get up" James said trying to further rouse the Omega. Falkirk groaned and nuzzled deeper in response unwilling to fully wake.  
  
Chuckling at Falkirk’s antics and with grate reluctance James removed himself from the bed. Falkirk moved into the warm spot left by James, pulling the covers over his head. Seeing he wasn't getting very far in his attempt to rouse the Omega James took firm hold of the duvet and pulled it off in a single yank. James actually laughed at the murderous glare, ruined by unfocused eyes and the most adorable bed head he had ever seen. Pulling Falkirk to his feet and gently guiding him towards the bathroom the Omega incoherently grumbling all the way.  
  
\--  
  
Getting out of the taxi at the station James saw a good sized Book shop. Checking his watch, decided that he had enough time paid the driver and moved towards it. "Why don’t you pick out something to keep you entertained for the next few days" James said as they entered the shop.  
  
"Anything" Falkirk asked hopefully as he eagerly eyed the shelves spreading out before him. "Anything, meet me back hear." James said giving an encouraging smile as Falkirk moved off to explore the different categories. Giving James a last glance before disappearing round a corner. As quickly as possible James found the 'Life Style' section without drawing attention to himself.  
  
Looking over the shelf and realising that he was out of his depth James looked for an available staff member. Approached an Omega in her twenties, stacking a shelf "Excuse me, Could you help me with something" James asked being as charming as possible. "Of course sir" came the slightly too perky response. "I'm looking for something for my baby brother. He's been asking about bonding" James informed.  
  
The Omega became a bit uncomfortable discussing the subject with an Alpha male. "Oh, How old is he" she asked professionally. "Fourteen and the only Omega in the family. So something informative but not, graphic" James said. Guiding James back the the relevant section "What about, Eh" she trailed off, browsing the different titles.  
  
"Here, this should be what your looking for Sir" The assistant said, handing over a book for James' inspection. Reading the back cover and looking at a few pages "This looks wonderful. Thank you" James praised giving her a flirtatious smile and tucking the book under his arm.  
  
"Is that all sir" the assistant asked blushing and ducking her head. James turned his smile just a bit predatory, the move had the desired affect as the assistant became uncomfortable. "No thank you, that's everything" James purred. Excusing herself, she all but ran from the Alpha. Paying James went to go wait for Falkirk.  
   
Arriving back, Falkirk seeing the bag James was carrying, deflated. "Have you finished" Falkirk asked, memories of the tricks his brother would pull all flooding back. James able to read the Omega's disappointment put his arm around him. Guiding Falkirk towards a till James leaned close to whisper "If I promise something, I mean it"  
  
"Sorry" Falkirk whispered back with a hint of embarrassment. James moved briefly brushing his cheek to Falkirk’s. This family of Falkirk's, descending ever deeper in James' opinion.  
  
"So what did you choose" James asked extending his hand to take the books. Looking at the first book. “ 'Principles and Practices of Advanced Cryptography' just a bit of light reading. I've bench pressed less" James teased, happy to see Falkirk’s cheeks flush.  
  
James tilted the book towards Falkirk, understanding the individual words but not there combined meaning. "It's to do with Artificial Intelligence" Falkirk supplied. The smirk the Alpha gave at the final book turned Falkirk bright red "I didn't figure you for a Mills & Boon fan" James commented Falkirk mumbling something incomprehensible in response. "You know, I met someone who looked like him" James said pointing to the Alpha with rippling muscles on the cover. "Huge, broke both heals dropping down from the top bunk. Not enough body fat to cushion the impact"  
  
"James are you threatened by a drawing" Falkirk teased. Giving the Omega a low, slow, rumbling growl James playing along. The Omega rocked forward onto his toes nuzzling the Alpha's neck and giving a short lick.  
  
The vague scent of an Alpha focused James on the cashier, putting him on back on edge. Falkirk pressed himself up against James, who paid as quickly as possible and left. Falkirk instinctively soothing the Alpha buy pressing against him all the way.  
  
Having settled into their compartment. For James this meant sitting down with his feet up. For the Omega this meant exploring every nook and cranny of the tiny space.  
  
James picked up the book on bonding and started reading. Left arm warping over Falkirk’s shoulder and across his chest as the Omega sat sideways along the bench seat, with his own book.  
  
"You bought a book on bonding" Falkirk asked glancing at the text of James' book. "Well something is going on between us and I want to know what" James informed continuing to read.  
  
"So what is happening" Falkirk prompted after a while. "We are bonding, slowly. Chemicals released during sexual intercourse accelerate and finalise the bond. The bond fully seals while being tied together. The brain chemistry can't return to normal with the continued presence the foreign pheromones." James said. "So we could have sex without bonding, if you didn't knot me" Falkirk clarified. "Yes. However as we are bonding and until it is completed. I will become territorially aggressive, particularly against Alpha males and you will be prone to separation anxiety" James said concentrating his research.  
  
"What about heats" Falkirk asked. "They last between three and six days. It's the only time an Omega male will be receptively fertile. The intense pheromones produced give an intoxicating high, for both participants. Followed by a crash, particularly strong for the Omega" James said getting a glare from Falkirk."I know that bit. What about forming a bond" Falkirk asked not looking comfortable with the question. "It doesn’t. The pheromones produced and the reaction is so extreme that a bond can not form during a heat cycle. Only before or after" James clarified  
  
"You mean an Alpha can have his fun and leave" Falkirk commented, hatred in his voice for the first time since James had met him. Squeaking as James tightened his arm, "I'm not having my fun and leaving" he said vehemently.  
  
"I wasn't yo.. Thank you I know" Falkirk said trying to deflect what he wanted to say. "Is this to do with what you didn't want to talk about" James asked receiving a nod in response. "You still don't want to talk about it" this time James received a shake, as the Omegas scent changing indicating stress. Rubbing against the mop of hair James said "It's okay. I will listen whenever you want to talk" James said giving Falkirk an extra squeeze before relaxing so he wasn't so trapped.  
  
Over the next two days of train travel Falkirk demolished his books as well as James'. While James couldn't get passed the introduction of the two technical books but ended up enjoying the Om'lit (Omega Male Literature). Although he found it more funny than romantic or erotic.    
  
The claustrophobic carriage did begin to grate on James. However Falkirk's calming presence saw the Alpha though his cabin fever. Falkirk enjoyed and took every opportunity to make physical contact with the Alpha.  
  
It was the lack of proper bathing facilities that took there toll Falkirk. For bathing, James had little sympathy. Having spent weeks in hell holes where water was only for drinking.  
  
\--  
  
James signed into the hotel as Falkirk fidgeting just behind him. As soon as the pair were through the door of their suite Falkirk darted to the bathroom. "I'm first for the bath" thrown over his shoulder as he disappeared.  
  
James was just sitting down with a glass as the room phone rang. "Where the bloody hell have you been Bond" M's furious voice barked down the line. "You know taking in the sights, absorbing the culture" James dismissed, pleased that the woman was so wound up.  
  
Pulling the handset away from his ear at her enraged growl. He didn’t think she knew how to that. "Bond you are playing a very dangerous game" M's abject fury tipping her hand to James. "But I do have the winning hand. Oh and be a dear, I need a new phone" James said hanging up.  
  
Falkirk came and sat down next to James looking dejected. Confused James reached out and pulled him closer, feeling the still wet hair. "I thought you were going to be hours" James asked, curious as to why he had only been gone a few minutes. "I didn't like being alone" Falkirk admitted  
  
Standing, "Come on" James said pulling Falkirk to his feet and heading towards the bathroom. "I don't need a chaperone" Falkirk said digging in his heals but ended up falling against James' chest. Wrapping an arm around Falkirk, "I know, but you don't have to be alone. I promise I won't peek" James said giving a genuine smile. With a calculated move James let go and moved in to the bathroom.  
  
Starting the taps and looking over the available lotions and potions. James brought up a yellow liquid to smell and recoiled at the overly floral scent. With nothing better James poured half the bottle in with a shrug.  
  
Looking to the door to see Falkirk standing, wary of approaching further. Reached out to the hesitant Omega James waited until Falkirk took a reluctant step forward. Grasping the offered hand Falkirk sat on the side of the bath, beside the Alpha.  
  
Shutting off the taps and moving to stand facing the corner James let Falkirk strip and get into the bath with some privacy. "You can turn around now" came the soft voice behind him. Turning all that could be made out of the mound of white bubbles was Falkirk’s dark head. Hair now laying flat and impossibly, innocent, unfocused eyes that brought a knot to James chest.  
  
Sitting against the bath within easy reach, if the Omega wanted to make contact. James settled for a long wait as this was the first opportunity to let Falkirk get properly washed since Hong Kong.  
  
"The negotiations have started with M" James said into the silence. "I heard. You should not provoke her" Falkirk said. "She knows she's in charge, but she need to learn that she's not in complete control" James informed, still with a lingering anger at the old woman. "I know but" came the hesitant response, “Trust Me" James interrupted giving Falkirk his most cocky grin. "Okay" Falkirk said falling into silence.  
  
"You do want this" James asked braking the silence again. "Yes" Falkirk said, voice quite, strong and unhesitating. "I'm not going back to Daddy. I would prefer to go with you, b, but I will go on my own if I have to." Falkirk continued fearful but adamant. James lay his hand beside Falkirk on the bath's rim. "I just want to make sure. I won't abandon you" James said with Falkirk resting his cheek against the hand in response.  
  
As James let his mind wander only the occasional sound of rippling water bringing him to awareness, he lost track of time. A gentle hesitant touch disturbed James' dream state, tilting his head in invitation. Falkirk reached forward a little more boldly to stroking the soft skin between James' ear and the stubble of his face, following the contour of the stubble along the Alpha's chin. The Omega's touches were still rare but were welcome and oddly calming to James.  
  
"I think I'm going to be a while. If you want you could." Falkirk trailed off indicating the shower adding more hot water to his bath. "I promise I wont peek" he said returning James words. James smiled "Is that because you can't see anything beyond a foot in front of you" he teased. "Hay! I can see things, indistinct coloured blobs" James laughed at the joke and messed Falkirk’s hair. "I need to get my things"  James said nodding to the door. "Okay. Please don't be long" Falkirk said pleadingly.  
   
As James disappeared from view the urge to follow was almost immediate. The Omega couldn’t even smell him with the perfume in the air. Sitting up and looking between the bath robe and the door, torn between going and forcing himself to stay.  
  
"Would you like to go to a restaurant tonight? And tomorrow we need to get you some decent cloths" James' sudden voice washing away Falkirk’s anxiety. The Alpha reappearing at the door giving Falkirk a smile. With James back the Omega was able relax back into the water.  
  
James went to the sink and started the hot tap, washing his face as the water warmed. Soaking a face cloth under the hot water, James sat back beside Falkirk, pressing the cloth to his beard. Falkirk began stroking James face again pulling back when he felt the hot cloth. "Doesn’t that hurt" he asked. "You get used to it." James informed.  
  
When the cloth had cooled James pulled it off as well as his shirt to standing in front of the mirror, preparing his razor. "Is that an open razor" Falkirk asked squinting into the distance. "Yes" James said matter of factly and drawing the blade down his cheek. "Don't cut yourself" Falkirk warned. "That’s bad luck. Now shush, I need a steady hand" James commented. Falkirk continued to watch as best he could, as James manoeuvred the blade across his face and neck.  
  
Falkirk sat back as James finished and started the shower. James dropped his trousers and underwear in one go, to fast for Falkirk to avert his gaze in time. The appreciative sight of muscular shoulders merging into the plains of the lightly tanned back, swelling to the round of the buttocks and muscular thighs. A light chuckle pulling Falkirk’s reverent gaze to the piercing blue eyes, just before they disappeared behind the frosted glass.  
  
Having been well and truly caught ogling the Alpha's rear Falkirk now focused all his attention on the bubbles in front of him. It wasn't even fair Falkirk mused, the image had been blurred and indistinct. Continuing to play with the bubbles Falkirk made an approximation of a snowman out of foam.  
  
The sound of the water shutting off warning Falkirk that James was finished, the blush returning full force as he continued play with the foam. "Looks like Mont Blanc" James said, tying his bath robe and sitting down beside the bath again. This time Falkirk reached out with unhesitating fingers to stroke along James' chin. "I can still feel the stubble" the sharp hairs scratching Falkirk's fingers."I haven't had smooth skin since puberty, no matter how close the shave" James informed. "I like it"  
  
Pulling back as the water temperature reached a new low, Falkirk sat up "Could you pass me the robe please. I think I am sufficiently wrinkled" he said. James held open the bathrobe for Falkirk to step into, averting his eyes until it was pulled from his hands. James ran his hand through Falkirk’s hair gathering up the foam and flicking it into the bath before pulling the plug.  
  
As James moved to follow the Omega. Falkirk stood looking out the high arched windows as the dying sun shone through the city beyond. Feeling James' presence Falkirk looked over his shoulder giving him a smile then turned back to the cityscape, rocking forward to get a better view. Sighing, James took in the sight of the arch of the Omega's back and of his raised hips. "You know your presenting" James said as delicately as he could. "I am not" Falkirk said as he spun, completely affronted. "and you were the one prancing about" Falkirk continued waving his hand in the direction of the bathroom. "It's called posturing" James said coming by the Omega and gently turning him to look out the window while holding him close.  
  
"You never said what you wanted to do" James asked breaking the silence. "About what" Falkirk asked turning to look at James. "Restaurant, shopping tomorrow" James prompted. "Oh, sounds alight" Falkirk said absently as he pressed against the Alpha behind him. "Good, I asked the desk to make reservations" James said cheeky grin in place.  
  
\--  
  
Falkirk was looking at the opulent surroundings, becoming uncomfortable in busy restaurant while James spoke quietly with the Maître d'. "Our table will be ready in a minute" James informed placing his hand on the small of Falkirk’s back. Relaxing at the physical contact they waited for there table. When the Maître d' returned Falkirk had begun to zone out getting lost in the little caresses James was giving him.  
  
"Sirs, your table is ready" the Maître d' said from a respectful distance. James guided the dazed Omega through the restaurant pulling out Falkirk’s seat when they reached the table. The maître d' handed James both menus, insuring he remained on the opposite side of the Alpha to the Omega.  
  
The meal passed in relative silence due to most subjects being exhausted or not safe for the public setting. As James offered casual touches and relaxed smiles throughout the meal Falkirk seemed to enjoy his company as much as anything. Ordering desert became another exercise in observation for James as Falkirk studied the menu. "So have you decided" James asked, Falkirk ducked his head "I'm not sure what do you think" he asked hesitantly. James stroked the back of Falkirk’s hand drawing his attention giving a reassuring smile "How about the Chocolate Torte" he said. "That sounds nice. Thank you" a blush spreading across the Omegas cheeks.  
  
Deciding they had been cooped up to long James escorted Falkirk passed the waiting taxis intending enjoy the night air. Walking along the streets passing various shops and establishments Falkirk's head darting, taking in every new sight from the strange city. Safe in the circle of an Alpha's arm.  
  
"Have you been to London" James asked playing hunch. "Yes, but not like this. We just passed through. For birthdays, The National Gallery, Theatre always Shakespeare or the Royal Philharmonic 'Acceptable Excursion' " Falkirk said ducking his head into James' shoulder. James caressed Falkirk’s neck and gave a reassuring smile when he looked up, responding with his own smile.  
  
As they continued Falkirk’s focus lingered on something in the distance. "See something interesting" James asked scanning the area of interest. "No. Nothing important" Falkirk responded and duck his head in submission, unwilling to put out the Alpha, that had been so good to him. "You don't have to hide your interests from me" James reassured "It was just a poster" Falkirk tried to sound dismissive but it just came out scared.  
  
Thinking he knew what Falkirk had been looking at James deciding not to push any further. Giving a final scan of the area before they continued on there way. Approaching the hotel Falkirk had stopped looking around and remained passive as James guided him on their path.  
  
Closing the bedroom door James took in the posture of the Omega, bowed head, bared neck and arms back. James moved to nuzzle Falkirk’s neck. Pulling back "I know you have opinions and interests and it is safe to express them" Falkirk rocked forward onto his toes to nuzzle back bringing his arms around James."I don’t want to push to far and make you angry" Falkirk said into James' neck. Pulling Falkirk to lie with him on the couch James stroked along his back until he fully relaxed. "I will try not to" James whispered the promised, but he knew how volatile he could be  
  
\--  
  
James woke slowly to a warm pliant body beneath him. His confined erection pressing against the round of an inviting arse and the scent of arousal filled the air. As James moved to unwind himself from Falkirk the Omega's hips followed the movement until he was almost on his knees. Smiling at the Omega's sleepfull antics James stroked down Falkirk’s back causing a moan and gently pressed him back to the bed.  
  
Getting up James picked up the phone and spoke softly with the desk, after hanging up James watched the young man sleep. Falkirk burrowed deeper underneath the mound of blankets seeking out James' residual warmth. Concern and sympathy etched into the Alphas features as possessiveness griped his chest.  
  
"Time to get up" James encouraged pulling back the covers, Falkirk just burrowed deeper into the warm bedding. Pulling back to expose Falkirk’s neck James blew gently across the exposed flesh and watched as a shiver ran through him and a hand came to swat the irritation away. James blew again this time a groan as Falkirk’s head appeared and cracked his eyes open to glare into the amused face of the Alpha. "Come on we have a busy day" James said pulling Falkirk out of bed and steering him towards the bathroom.  
  
Falkirk ducked his head as James looked him up and down, "You will need something formal first" James informed as he flagged down a taxi. James had patronised the basement shop previously, however not enough to be remembered by the gnarled whip of a man. The old Beta in impeccable three piece suite, skull cap and thick square glasses was as unchanged as the shop around him, to James' memory. Row upon row of suits indistinguishable from each other stretched into the distance, obscured by the dim light.  
  
"May I be of service, Sirs" The old man greeted. "Yes, my companion requires something more formal than he has brought with him." James said indicating Falkirk who looked a bit sheepish. "It's a bit of a rush" James informed  
  
"I am sure we can accommodate" the man reassured turning to the Omega. Falkirk shrank into himself under the gaze of the old man, as he was circled. "Back straight, head up" the man encouraged assessing the Omega's size, shape and colouring. James encouraged the Omega placing his hand on Falkirk’s shoulder running a thumb across the nape of his neck.  
  
"This way" the man said walking away. "Not Black or Blues. Charcoal perhaps, a dark grey would be better, Brown would suit Sir's colouring well" he said as much to himself before giving Falkirk another once over.  
  
"Nothing Double breasted either. Something long cut to accentuate body structure" he said running his hands over the various fabrics. "Two or Three piece" He asked turning to Falkirk who immediately looked to James for help.  
  
"Either but I was thinking something that would close fairly high up" James said indicating a spot on Falkirk’s chest. "We try both, see which is preferred" he said virtually ignoring the obvious comment.  
  
Turning back to the suits and pulled out five that all could have been black in the dim light. Holding each in turn to Falkirk, before handing him two to try on and indicating the changing room. Coming out in a three piece suite Falkirk stood in front of James and the old man, swamped in wool. The old man circled to Falkirk’s back and adjusted the waistcoat strap and started to pin the fabric shaping it around the Omega as he went.  
   
Looking to James for his opinion "Very nice" James said, predatory gaze fixed on the Omega. Blushing at the attention Falkirk ducked his head and disappeared back into the changing room. The entire process was repeated with the two piece suite although without the waistcoat there was nothing to highlight the round of Falkirk’s shoulder blade, the arch of his back or the swell of his arse.  
  
"so which do you prefer" James asked desperate for the three piece but wanting Falkirk to make his own choice in the matter. Falkirk’s eyes flickered between what he was wearing and the suite hanging over the rail. "Which do you prefer" he asked posture dropping into a submissive stance, still trying to revert to the Alpha's opinion.  
  
James wrapped his arms around Falkirk and met his eyes in the mirror whispering into his ear, "There is no right or wrong answer. I just want to know your opinion" he said as gently as possible. Seeing the Omega was becoming uncomfortable with the continuing eye contact James nuzzled Falkirk’s neck to break the tension. "I think, I like the other one" came the soft voice afraid of rebuke. James pressed a kiss to the bond mark and pulled back. "I like it to" Falkirk sagged at the conformation of the correct decision.  
  
As James stepped away the old man already has the suit in hand. "Would sir Please, put this back on" the salutation, strange coming from someone half your size and at least four times your age. Falkirk dumbly took the suit and complied, coming back.  
  
The resulting public molestation as measurements were taken and alterations noted. The old man threatening to over balance and land on his head, every time he leant forward was equally distressing and funny to the mortified Omega. "That should be you Sir. Be careful of the pins when removing the garment" the old man said stepping away, continuing to make notes in a small book.  
  
"The alterations will be done by the close of business" he said to James almost absently. "Can you deliver to my hotel" aggression colouring James' words. Watching someone manhandle his Omega, affecting the Alpha regardless of the number of time he had gone through the same process. The unimpressed look and bland, "Of course Sir" the old man gave competently disarming the Alpha.  
  
Falkirk was having a hard time walking properly due to the possessive arm around him, however instead of his expected fear it was oddly comforting. "Is something wrong" he asked halfway down the street. "No, just feeling possessive" James responded in clipped tones. Falkirk wrapped his arms around James and nuzzled his neck the tension running out of James almost immediate. "Can we get some tea" Falkirk asked, after having stood in the embrace long enough to upset some passers by.  
  
A barely acceptable cup of Earl Grey later and the pair continued there shopping trip. Picking up shirts and ties from a formal ware place then to a jewellers for a pair of cuff links.  
  
Looking over the available selection James wanted to give Falkirk the choice however when buying jewellery he felt it should be treated as a gift. So when the choice was given and received a non committal answer James decided to not push the issue. Eventually James decided on a simple and elegant square gold and diamond set. The look on Falkirk’s face when James presented him the box confirmed that he was enjoying the lavish attention James was giving him.  
  
As the day wore on, they ended up in an overly trendy shop, with very little style but Falkirk needed some casual clothing, so here they were. James had no trouble spending money on Falkirk but this type overly fashionable mass produced tat made him resent every penny or cent it would cost. For Falkirk James maintained his pleasant calm exterior.  
  
As they moved through the shop picking up various items an artificially pleasant assistant appeared, putting James' teeth on edge. An Omega and the only thing that flashed in James' mind was a litany of wrong. If she had approached him during a mission he wouldn't have thought twice about putting a bullet in her brain and moving on. Fixing her with as charming smile as possible as he could muster. It worked better than James intended or she was very desperate, all but ignored Falkirk’s presence.  
  
"Perhaps you should try these on" James said handing his load to Falkirk wanting this to be over with. "Oh, I'll show you the changing rooms" the assistant said acknowledging Falkirk for the first time. She marched through the shop with Falkirk trotting to keep up behind her. As Falkirk changed the assistant waited just outside the changing rooms with a blond male Omega beside her.  
  
"you're a bit obvious" the guy said and indicated James waiting as far away as possible. "Yeah he's definitely interested." she said, head bobbing like a car toy. "what about the jail bait ass" the guy speculated. Giving a him a dismissive look, "Look, I'll get his number, I’ll get him. Then the emo geek, ain't got a chance" She said with unwavering confidence.  
  
The whispered conversation carried over the music and distance to Falkirk sitting on the stool, looking into space halfway through getting changed. Gathering himself Falkirk burst out, making a beeline for James causing the assistants to start as he passed. "What’s wrong" James asked cupping Falkirk's face, clearly upset. "Can we go" Falkirk's pleading voice, braking.  
  
James looked around the floor the Omega and her friend nowhere to be seen. "The wannabe bimbo say something" James asked. Falkirk nodded in response. James pulled him closer escorting the Omega out before he could wring the bitch’s neck. Just as they headed for the door the only employee above twenty, a beta and also the only employee that the stock room hadn't been sick on tried to approach. A sharp cold glare from James stopped him in his tracks. Falling into a submissive pose the manager let them leave in peace.  
  
\--  
  
"So what did she say" James asked when they had settled back into there suite, Falkirk resting against him. Taking a moment not wanting to provoke the Alpha, "She did not see what I could offer you" he eventually said into James' chest.  
  
"Oh let me guess. I should have picked her" contempt dripping from James' every word. Falkirk silently nodding in response against the Alphas chest. "Would you like to know what I saw in her" James asked Falkirk gently shaking his head in response. Despite Falkirk’s disapproval James continued "I saw deception and artificiality".  
  
James prepared, taking a deep breath, bringing forward in his minds eye the litany of conflicting attributes."Her hair, eyebrows and eyelashes were different colours of blond. Nothing unusual, unless you consider her skin tone. Obviously of Hispanic origin.  
    She used make-up,  fake tan, something to mask the naturally deep skin tone.  
    Her eyes were really wrong and the first thing I noticed. Her irises were to big and the blue to uniform, to be anything but contacts.  
    Her breasts, she is not as developed as she would like. She used extensive padding. There was also dark patched of make-up on them in an attempt to highlight a cleavage.  
    She was clearly not allowed to ware high heels. So to gain the lift, to tense the muscles of her legs and buttocks she stacked her shoes.  
    She completely ignored her customer to flirt with his mate, badly. If she can't hack the dull boring crap she'll never achieve anything more advanced." Of the reactions that James expected and prepared for the silent laughter as not one of the.  
  
"My brother dose that" Falkirk said sitting up to look James in the eye. "Dose what" James said stroking Falkirk’s hair. "Observe, make deductions. Although he likes to show of with it" Falkirk said. "It's better to know. A deduction is a form of guess, It’s to easy to misinterpret something and be wrong" James informed  
  
"And do you practice what you preach Mr Bond" Falkirk said teasingly, poking James to emphasise his words. "of course not, I just know the risks" James said rubbing against the top of Falkirk’s head as he lay back  
  
"What's he like, The brother I mean" James continued. "odd, smart, observant, confrontational and manipulative. Sometimes he would defend me then turn round and be just as.." Falkirk trailed off getting lost in memories. As James continued the calming strokes Falkirk went on "When Mycroft came back from a walk one day Sherlock deduced he had been to the bakery and went through the supporting evidence. Of course Daddy was meant to overhear and got very angry, everyone ended up in a fight"  
  
"What happened" James asked keeping his voice neutral and posture relaxed, encouraging without putting pressure or expectation on the Young Omega.  
  
"I tried to hide. Daddy noticed and started towards me Sherlock intervened. I ran to my room, it was dark when Sherlock came in." Falkirk lapsed into silence again voice hollow throughout.  
  
"Mr Hudson was sitting with me when I came to" Falkirk said. James couldn’t quite hide his tensing at the glossing over. "What happened" James asked as casually as possible but truly wanting to demand the information.  
  
"He was just stroking me." Falkirk said. "It's good to know there was at leas some one" James said unhappy with the non answer but knowing an evasion. "There was also Thomas. But they couldn't do much and only when Mummy and Daddy weren’t around" Falkirk said. Sensing Falkirk’s unwillingness to continue James switched to offering as much physical reassurance as possible.  
  
Hours later the mood still sombre the pair were interrupted by a knocking at the door. James opened the door to a bell boy holding a suit carrier. Thanking the bell boy James took the suit as he handed over a tip. Forcing cheer in to his voice, "Come on time to get ready" James said ushering Falkirk towards the bathroom.  
  
Falkirk settled into the bath and casually watch James shower behind the frosted glass. James left the cubical the weight of Falkirk’s gaze prickled the back of his neck. Turning to give a winning smile as he secured the towel around his waist. Unlike the previous time when caught staring Falkirk lowered his head but not his gaze. Chuckling James prepared to shave.  
  
Finishing washing his hair Falkirk pulled his towel and turning his back as he stood to dry off. A sharp intake of breath caused him to look around. Meeting James' eye in the mirror's reflection as red merged with the white foam, spreading pink across James' cheek.  
  
James moved quickly to clean and stop the blood flow as Falkirk rushed to his side. Holding a cloth to his face James looked to Falkirk, taking in an eye full he gave an appraising look. 'eeping' Falkirk jumped back and grabbed his towel to cover himself. "Are you all right" Falkirk asked coming back. "Yes, it won't even scar" James said inspecting the thin red line. "Perhaps you should use a normal razor" Falkirk offered. "Perhaps I should avoid distractions" James said shooing Falkirk so he could continue. Falkirk watched out of view as James finished shaving with no further blood loss.  
  
Falkirk was standing in front of the mirror dressed in his suit trousers and dark metallic green shirt that highlighted his eyes. In the light you could actually make out the colour of the suit fabric, a charcoal with flecks of grey.  
  
James came up behind Falkirk wearing his dove grey trousers and white shirt carrying a set of braces and a two ties over his shoulder. Running his finger along the back waist band of Falkirk’s trousers and fastening the braces. Bringing his hands up Falkirk’s back over his shoulders and down the front of his torso, to secure the front clips. James enjoying the opportunity to run his hands over the Omega.  
  
Keeping eye contact through the mirror James pulled the black tie with silvery highlights from his shoulder. Wrapping it around Falkirk’s neck and tying it in a full Windsor, before turning the Omega around to adjust the knot and collar. Giving casual caresses along the Omega's neck throughout.  
  
Before James could fix his own Falkirk took the blue tie from his shoulder and wrapped it around the Alphas neck. With slightly awkward fingers he managed to tie an acceptable knot and gently run his thumb over the wound on James face. Finishing he looked down awkward and embarrassed.  
  
James held the waistcoat open for Falkirk to step into. Turning Falkirk around James closed the buttons and folded back the double cuffs stroking the wrist beneath. Fastening the cuff links in place, Falkirk smiled as James continued to stroke the skin. Running his hands up the Omega's arms and down his chest James hooked his fingers into Falkirk's waistcoat pockets and pulled him flush.  
  
James keeping his eyes locked onto Falkirk not letting him look away. With excitement and nervous but no fear in the Omega or his scent James press his lips to Falkirk’s. The response was fairly clumsy but welcoming of James' advance. The first kiss of the Omegas life becoming the sweetest of James'.  
  
Pulling back to see a dazed expression upon the Omega's face. James smiled lazily as a sharp tug drew Falkirk’s attention to his left pocket, where a gold chain now spanned between his button and left waistcoat pocket. "That looks better" James said stroking Falkirk’s cheek stepping back.  
  
Falkirk pulled the watch out and opening it, with nothing more than 'Swiss Movement' and 'New York' printed on the face. It made a deeply relevant statement without being an obvious identification.  
  
As James gave Falkirk a once over before heading out. He gave a becoming gesture and reached down, "You don't fasten the bottom button" he admonished. Falkirk looked sheepish at the lapse, having fastened the last button in his nervousness. "What’s wrong" James asked concerned with the sudden change. "Nothing is wrong" Falkirk said. Seeing James' expression change he reassured, "I mean it" Falkirk said, with a smile. Understanding he was just happy James pressed another quick kiss to the Omega's lips and took his hand.  
  
\--  
  
James held out his hand to help Falkirk out the taxi and stood back so he could see the theatre. Falkirk’s eyes lighting up at the Lion King branding, decorating the building. Unable to stand the press of the stalls James had asked the hotel to get them a box. Guided them to their box, luckily the midweek, evening performance meant there were fewer families present to grate on the Alpha's nerves.  
  
Not even the appeal of the dancers physic could hold James' attention. However when he turned to his companion, whose wrapped attention never wavered from the stage as he unconsciously fiddled with the chain of his watch. Every emotion played across the Omega's open face throughout the performance. A tear rolled down Falkirk's cheek and James had no idea why. When James wiped it away he was gifted with a glorious smile that pulled on every protective and possessive instinct the Alpha had.  
  
Eventually the performance ended much to both James disappointment and relief. Pulling Falkirk close allowing the theatre to empty. Just as James started to move he was stopped short by Falkirk who came flush against him reached up and pressed his lips to James'. Pulling back "Thank you" Falkirk said indicating the theatre around them.  
  
"So did you enjoy the show" Falkirk asked as they waited for there food to be served. "God no" James responded nothing in the performance worthy of his praise. "Oh" Falkirk responded looked disappointed at the dismissal. "Daddy would not have approved either" Falkirk mumbled. Brushing his had over Falkirk’s drawing his attention, "I enjoyed the company" James said sincerely. Confused "But I didn't do anything" Falkirk insisted. "oh really, must be a subconscious talent" James' off hand comment causing the Omega to drop into a submissive stance. "please don't mock me" Falkirk said, voice hollow.  
  
Reaching over and using a delicate touch James lifted the Omega's chin so he could look into his eyes. "You may not believe this but I enjoy your company, no mater what we are doing. There may even come a day, you will need to endure my interests" James said quietly and reassuringly. Nodding and leaning into James' touch "I apologise you have treated me well and done something nice."  
  
James interrupted Falkirk moving his hand to the Omega's neck and closing the gap, pressing a gentle kiss to him and pulling back. "I understand, and you don't need to apologise. Just wait until you have to endure my interests" James said, finishing in lighter tones giving a quick reassuring nuzzle.  
  
Someone clearing there thought interrupted them. Turning to see a disapproving glare that James barely held his laughter at, really only the French could compete with the British for disproving glares. James sat back allowing the waiter to sit there plates down. The Omega kept his head down blushing bright red until they were alone again.  
  
As a thought occurred to Falkirk, "You don't mean traipsing around the country side, shooting poor,  innocent animals to skin and eat" he said horrified. "I’ll need to teach you to shoot first" James mused. "Then I look forward to the pleasure of your company, with bated breath" came Falkirk’s dry quiet tone. "Hay I am offering the services of Britain best shot" James said smiling at the Omega enjoying his flashes of dry whit.  
   
"I don't think Marion would be interested in teaching me to shoot" Falkirk said hesitantly, concerned he would be crossing a line with the Alpha. "Who’s Marion" James asked of the unfamiliar name. "Oh, Double Oh Eight" Falkirk replied. "Go on say it. I can see it written in your face" James said sensing a dig that the Omega was to hesitant to make  
  
Seeing the reassuring smile the Alpha gave him. "You're hardly the best shot in Britain" came Falkirk’s response. "ooh, You've hurt my fragile Alpha pride" James said chuckling. "You're not even in the top ten of MI6" Falkirk continued emboldened. "So where am I" James asked. Falkirk unable to meet the operative eyes "about sixty" he mumbled. "What not even top twenty! Where's Alec and who's Number one" James asked in a rush, the low ranking a definite blow to his pride.  
  
"Eh. Alec is in the thirties and the second highest field operative. As for Number one I don't know but the upper rankings are filled with a mix of Technical personnel, Security and body guards" Falkirk clarified.  
  
"None of them do the real shooting. I will teach you properly" James said confidently, appeased that none of the field operative were highly placed.  
  
"I would like that, but can we use paper targets" Falkirk asked peaking up at James. "Of course we can" James reassured not willing to force the Omega into anything he did not want to do.  
  
The meal fell into comfortable and often sarcastic quips much to the Alpha's encouragement and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shop assistant was based on Jessica Alba as Sue Storm


	4. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief warning, I still thing this falls into Mature rather than explicit however this Chapter turned out a bit more graphic than I intended. When I tried to tone it down I didn't like it so decided to leave it as I wrote it. 
> 
> I would also like to thank those that read, left Kudos or comment. 
> 
> I have written most of this series and am now going back to error check, make improvements and sort out some of the continuity. I also have two more fics almost ready for posting. Come hell or high water they will be posted.
> 
> FF_fan

  
James pulled Falkirk close and brought there lips together as soon as they were through the door of their suite. James peeled the jacket from Falkirk, running his hand over his body. Guiding them through the suite to the bedroom. A moan broke from the Omega when James pulled back.  
  
Turning the Omega around and latching onto his neck with kisses and nips continuing to undo buttons of his waistcoat and shirt. The Alpha slid his hand beneath the cloth to run across warm skin. Skimming his fingers over flat stomach up to sensitive nipple and to the bared neck.  
  
Falkirk whimpering at the loss of contact as James pulled apart the tie. Bringing both hands to the Omegas neck where his Adams apple would have been if he was born an Alpha or Beta. Feeling the movement of his throat as the Omega continued to make appreciative noises. James caressed down, pulling the tie, shirt and waistcoat off in a single fluid movement.  
  
James guided Falkirk to the bed pushing him to lie back. Qquickly James followed, discarding his own shirt as he did. As James kissed Falkirk again the scent of an Omega's arousal tainting the air like no Alpha or Beta ever could. The all consuming scent driving a pulsing need through the Alpha barely held in check by the Operative's iron will.    
  
Pulling back from the attention he was lavishing on Falkirk’s torso, now covered in small bites and bruises. James took in the flushed skin and glassy eyed expression as tremors ran through the Omega's over stimulated body.  
  
Without James holding him down the Omega turned on to his stomach raising his hips and spreading his legs, mewling his incoherent desire. The inviting gesture almost broke the Alpha's resolve. With a monumental force of will James rolled Falkirk back, who made a growling whimper at the rejection.  
  
James unfastened Falkirk’s trousers, pulling both trousers and underwear off. Without the barrier of clothing the full scent and pheromones of the Omega hit the Alpha like a wave. James closed his eyes bracing his arms either side of the Omega's hips collecting his thoughts. Collapsing the Alpha nuzzled the Omega's crotch bathing in the intoxicating scent.  
  
Hooking Falkirk’s knees James pushed them up to his chest exposing his entrance (technically a cloaca), already slick. The Alpha was compelled to circle the orifice with his tongue before delving as deep as possible, savouring the unique flavour. The Omega whimpered in response pulling his legs tighter and wider giving the Alpha more room to explore.  
  
Moving back up to nuzzle at the the hanging balls before taking the tip of the Omega's cock into his mouth. Using his lips to roll back the foreskin James lapped the pre cum covered head, before slipping down to the root. Falkirk could only moan and whimper at the stimulation, all coherency gone.  
  
Moving his head from root to tip, applying suction and back again, James continued his ministrations.  
  
Falkirk was lasting longer than James expected, his jaw beginning to hurt. Bringing his hand from Falkirk’s knee, his leg falling to James' shoulder. James used his now free hand to circled Falkirk’s opening with his thumb before pressing in. A scream ripped from Falkirk’s throat as two hands clamped onto the back of James' head and the hips thrust up. James' mouth filled with the evidence of Falkirk’s orgasm.  
  
Pulling Falkirk’s pliant body to rest on top of him James stroked along his back with one hand as the other held the Omega's neck. The grounding gesture allowing the Omega to come back to reality feeling safe and secure. "How are you doing" James asked gently, as Falkirk's muscles lost there bonelessness and he became aware of his surroundings. "Eh, good" came the hesitant answer as Falkirk started to draw patterns over James' pectoral.  
  
"James" Falkirk opened. Getting a positive noise from the Alpha he continued, "are we finished" his voice embarrassment and uncertain.  
  
"Only if you want it to be" James reassured. Falkirk shaking his head against James' chest. "I need you to say it" James insisted much to Falkirk’s embarrassment but needing to be in no doubt.  
  
"I want to be, claimed" came the Omega's voice, stronger in its conviction then James would have thought. "It would be my pleasure" James said rolling them over and capturing Falkirk’s mouth again. It was with great reluctance James pulled back to undo his trouser.  
  
Falkirk reached up to run his hand over James' stomach and down over the bulge, pulling the fabric apart and down. The Alpha's slowly revealed erection, held flat down by his underwear causing the blood to drain from Falkirk’s face.  
  
He knew Alphas were large but this was something else. As James erection sprang free Falkirk jumped back like he had seen a snake. "It wont fit" He said turning pleading eyes to James.  
  
James lay back against the headboard opening his arms. "Come hear" James instructed with a gentle smile. Hesitantly Falkirk came beside James and with a little encouragement straddled the Alpha's hips. The scary organ resting between the crack of the Omega's arse.  
  
Reaching up to grasp Falkirk’s neck James pulled him down into a dominating kiss. The Omega began relaxing against the dominant Alpha. James used the time to run his hand over Falkirk’s legs, body, arse, cock and testicles working him up again. When James felt the Omega responding, humping against his hand and cock he broke the kiss.  
  
"It will feel good. I promise that" James swore and happily received a guttural moan. The Omega had become thoroughly distracted again and was no longer concerned about the impending penetration.  
  
James rolled them over to lavish kisses, licks and nipping bites all over Falkirk’s torso. Reaching round James circled the Omega's entrance with his finger. Finding the entrance slick James pushed in causing the Omega's back to arch, grinding down on the intrusion and spreading his legs. A mewl of disappointment emanating from the Omega's throat when the action didn't deepen the penetration.  
  
Rolling Falkirk onto his side the Alpha pulled him against his chest so they were spooned. Bringing his arm over Falkirk’s shoulder and across his chest the Alpha clamping him into position. Falkirk arched his back into James, presenting himself as much as he could. In the new position James continued to massage open the virgin muscles adding more fingers over time.  
  
The Omega's movements becoming more sure, rocking back and forth on the intruding fingers. Falkirk finding the best rhythm and angle to bring the greatest pleasure. Falkirk’s moaning pants ended in an annoyed groan as James pulled his fingers from him, becoming a whimper at there continued loss.  
  
James tightened his grip on Falkirk, sinking his teeth into the exposed neck and clamping his free hand onto the hip with bruising force. Rubbing his cock along the cleft the pressure increasing against his hold as the Omega tried to sink on to James' cock, hard and fast. The Omega whimpering at being stopped so close to what he wanted.  
  
Giving in James changed his angle, bringing his cock to the heat of the Omega's entrance. The penetration was slow and burning as muscles stretched to breaking point to accommodate the intrusion. The sensation driving Falkirk higher. An overwhelming and unfulfilled desire to push back as hard as possible or better to be slammed into coursed trough the Omega.  
  
Fully seated within the Omega, James started with shallow rolling thrusts, letting him get used to the movement. Letting go of his hip James allowing the Omega to fully respond to his thrusts. The Alpha moved his hand round Falkirk to grasp his neglected erection pumping in time to his now pounding thrust. Falkirk long passed anything but continuous moans and whimpers as the air was squeezed from his lungs.  
  
The tight heat and pheromones driving James to a frantic pace. The sudden tightening muscles around the Alpha's cock and a scream echoing around the room helped push the Alpha over the edge.  
  
With a final violent thrust burying himself to the hilt, knot expanding, James' orgasm filled the Omega. Collapsing on top of Falkirk’s unconscious form, breathing deeply James closed his eyes. A tingling pulse continued to pass through the Alpha, filling the Omega with his seed.  
  
Wriggling and an unpleasant tug on his knot roused James from his doze. "James I can't breath" came Falkirk’s wheezing voice. James rolled himself and pulled the Omega to spoon against his chest.  
  
James admired the substantial bruise covering the right of Falkirk’s neck, overlaying teeth marks clearly visible. Getting a hiss when he touched a tender spot that had been open, spots of dried blood stuck to the skin. Regret prickled James' chest at having caused the damage as the Alpha in him was truly sated for the first time.  
  
"I don't feel different" Falkirk said as James debated whether he should apologise. "It isn't magic you don't suddenly change" James said as sympathetically as possible.  
  
"I know, I was just expecting" Falkirk trailed of defensively. "I know" James said kissing the bruised flesh, he really did. "It's not just you who dreams of change with a simple act." James continued.  
  
"You will, stay" Falkirk asked, more sure of James than any other Alpha before but still needing the affirmation. "Of course I will" James assured. Falkirk rubbed his cheek against the arm pillowed beneath him, pushing as close to the Alphas warmth as possible. Falling into relaxed silence as James nuzzled the bite and continued to give touches along Falkirk's body.  
  
Separating James saw the pink tinge to the fluids on his now flaccid penis. Concerned he picked up and carried the Omega to the bathroom. "James" Falkirk asked in confusion. "I just want to make sure you are alright" James said concern in his words. "okay" Falkirk said accepting the Alpha's motives and enjoying being coddled.  
  
Falkirk had trouble standing, even leaning heavily on the counter. Embarrassment coursed through him as the Alpha used a cloth to clean and inspect the intimate area.  
  
Relaxing at only seeing inflamed tissue but nothing more James put the blood down to the Omega being a virgin. Appeased James stood pulling Falkirk against him.    
  
Holding Falkirk close, nuzzling his neck James continued to breath in the intoxicating scent of his Omega. "James can I sit down now" Falkirk asked, legs threatening to give way again. James sat Falkirk down on the side of the bath starting the water.  
  
James left the room for a few moments coming back with a robe to a nervous looking Omega, who was suddenly relived at his Alpha's return. Pulling Falkirk close as they waited for the bath to fill. James placed Falkirk in the water this time without the scented bubbles to mask his scent.  
  
An expected knocking at the suite door alerted James. He put on the bathrobe and left to answer it. Coming back James locked the door and dropped the robe. "Who was that" Falkirk asked making room for James to slid in behind him. "House keeping" James informed.  
  
Leaning back James pulled Falkirk to lie against him. James sat holding the Omega keeping an ear out for housekeeping leaving. As the noise died away and the suite door closed the Alpha was finally able to relax.  
  
Running his hands over the Omega. James removed as much sweat and grime without the use of the soap as he could, not wanting to mask the omega's natural scent. Moving gentle fingers and with grate deal of squirming James washed the Omega's groin. Falkirk still embarrassed by the intimate touch but to soon becoming aroused. Submitting to the Alpha's attention Falkirk just lay back enjoying the experience.  
  
Getting fed up of the Alpha's continued one-sided ministrations Falkirk squirmed until he was able to turn within the circle of the Alphas arms and sit up. As hands ran over his muscled chest and stomach James decided to let the Omega reciprocate letting his hands rest on Falkirk's hips. Seeing the Omega hesitating on going lower James tilted Falkirk’s chin up "Go as far as your comfortable with. It's one of the privileges of being mated" James encouraged.  
  
Nodding at the permission Falkirk began moving his finger over the organ not so much as to clean as his did to explore. Taking advantage examining the genitalia so similar to his own and yet so foreign at the same time.  
  
Falkirk compared the Alpha's cock to his own the obvious length and girth grater than his own, even in its flaccid state. The skin tougher and darker then he expected. The folds of skin at the base where the knot would expand, that all Alpha males had. Pulling back the foreskin exposing the gland almost exactly like his own causing James to flinch as the Omega touched the sensitive head.  
  
"Sorry" Falkirk said continuing to explore when he saw amusement in James' face. Moving to the soft skin surrounding James' balls being careful of how much pain he could cause. He gently felt there size and weight, bigger than his own. The hair coming from the skin as well as the thatch at the base of his penis much courser and wiry than his own almost downy pubic hair.  
  
As Falkirk continued to explore and re-explore James' resolve broke and his penis started to swell with the stimulation. Giving a few experimental pumps receiving a low rumbling growl in reward. "Can I keep going" Falkirk asked unsure of how much control the Alpha liked to maintain.  
  
"I sincerely hope you do" James said through gritted teeth moving his hand to grip the side of the tub, knuckles turning white. Encouraged Falkirk continued to pump the cock watching in fascination as the gland disappeared and reappeared under the rolling foreskin. Leaning forward Falkirk gave the exposed head a hesitant lick the skin tasting like nothing he had ever tasted before, the Alpha's intoxicating musk filling his nostrils  
  
Engulfing the head of James' cock Falkirk licked and suckled with abandon. Pushing down further a hand stalled his movement and pulled him off the Alpha's cock. The Alpha's voice breaking through the Omega's lustful haze  
  
"Don't be to ambitious you will have plenty of time to practice" James teased letting go. Blushing and nodding, Falkirk leaned down with more confidence. He took the head back into his mouth. "Keep just the top in our mouth and use your hand to run up and down the shaft" James advised receiving a affirmative hum in response, that did more for James than Falkirk realised.  
  
Falkirk set about his task again with vigour. It was not the best blow job James had received but there was something deeply satisfying about having his Omega's lips wrapped around his cock, pleasing him that brought him to the brink. "I'm close. Pull back a bit" James instructed through gritted teeth holding onto his orgasm. As Falkirk made eye contact James let go, his cum spilling into the welcoming mouth and across his chin.  
  
Falkirk sat up, smug expression plastered over his cum spattered face. James wiped the spots away and pulled the Omega into a kiss tasting himself on Omega's tongue. Grasping the Omega's neglected erection James quickly brought him to his own orgasm. The water now quite cold and covering the floor James pulled Falkirk out and quickly dried them both off before heading to the door.  
  
Falkirk stopped looking to James. "What about" he said indicating the other side of the door and their undressed state.  
  
"They left a while ago" James informed. Seeing the concern in Falkirk’s eyes James went first "See no one hear" he called. Still hesitant, Falkirk poked his head out the bathroom.  
  
James pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in leaven them open for Falkirk to follow. Falkirk looked to the cupboard deciding if he should put on his pyjamas as going around nude was fairly new and an unsettling experience. However the thought of lying skin to skin with his Alpha won the argument and he darted in, sliding next to James and snuggling into the crook of the Alpha's neck. The fresh bedding and the warm clean scent of his Alpha soon relaxed the Omega to fall asleep feeling secure.  
  
\--  
  
James was feeling wonderful. A dream of a warm pliant body moving beneath him as wisps of hair brushing against his cheek, arousal scenting the air.  
  
James tightened his grip around the body grinding his erection against the moist welcoming heat. A hand wormed between their bodies grasping James' erection, positioning it and with one powerful thrust he was enveloped within that tight heat. A pained whimper fully waking James.  
  
Realising his wet dream was far from imaginary James stilled all movement. "don't stop" came Falkirk’s demanding voice. Laying kiss on the back of his neck. "Little minx" James said rolling his hips. Setting a pace of slow languid thrusts much to the annoyance of the Omega.  
  
"Faster" Falkirk begged caught between grinding against the bed and a penetration only enough to keep him aroused but nowhere near orgasm. As time stretched the same regular pace driving Falkirk higher without being enough. A constant stream of begging for completion tumbling from the Omega's lips. Realising James was ignoring his pleas Falkirk turned his head into the arm going over his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the toughened skin.  
  
Growling, James thrust deep and hard enjoying the spark of defiance from the usually submissive Omega. Every act of defiance should have it's just reward, "Is this what you want" James growled setting a bruising pace. Quickly James brought them both to their mutual completion.  
  
Tied in there post orgasmic haze. "I like you being demanding" James said into the nest of dark hair under his chin. "Well I was starting to get bored" Falkirk teased in a flat tone. "Cheeky minx" James continued in his light tone. "Demanding minx, if you please" Falkirk corrected. James finding this new dry tone highly enjoyable.  
  
The day passed in bed, bouts of love making interspersed with casual conversation and mutually comforting gestures. James continued to encourage Falkirk’s curiosity allowing him to lose his inhibitions and wariness of the Alpha Male.  
  
The next morning James pulled a sleepy and protesting Falkirk out of bed and ushered him towards the bathroom."I look like I have some disease" Falkirk said looking at himself in the mirror. James came over and inspected the various bruises, finger marks and bites peppering the Omega's skin  
  
"You look like you've been claimed" James said admiring his work. "Come on" James continued guiding Falkirk towards the shower. "What’s the rush" Falkirk said, put out he could not have his preferred bath. "Do you trust me" James asked pulling Falkirk back and into his arms, receiving a unreserved affirmation  
  
"I'm making sure no one can contest my claim" James said. Seeing Falkirk was just as confused James took a deep breath and held the Omega close. "You father will be here today" Falkirk whimpered and clung tighter to James.  
  
Not liking the traditional words but hoping they would help. "Mine. No one else’s" James said grasping Falkirk’s neck, squeezing him a bit more. The Omega relaxed into the hold nodding, "Yours" Falkirk confirmed.. "You will protect me" Falkirk stated certain with his position in James' life.  
  
Dressed in his suit which James, some how had cleaned without Falkirk's notice. With his white shirt and James' green tie they packed away the rest of their belongings. As they left the room James hung the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the closed door.  
  
They spent a few hours wandering the city, James checking his phone more frequently as time passed. Eventually ending up in a café with a view of their hotel's entrance. Falkirk remained subdued since being told of his fathers imminent arrival. Just sitting, with a cold herbal tea Falkirk fiddling with his watch chain. James leant over and captured the hand, offering physical contact to ground the distressed Omega.  
  
James felt the stirrings of adrenaline at the approaching confrontation. "There here" James suddenly said, looking over at the cars that had pulled up in front of the hotel. "That's him with M" Falkirk informed indicating a man.  
  
It was the first time James had seen C director of MI5 and M's counterpart. Given M's short stature C could not have been tall either, add that he was balding with reddish hair at the sides of his head and quite round. He didn't fit with the impression James had built up from Falkirk. But who was James to judge, he would rather face a dozen armed over muscled Alphas than M, any day. Allowing the party to enter the hotel, James and Falkirk followed at a sedate pace.  
  
Riding the lift James pulled Falkirk to link arms. "Back straight, head up and eyes forward. Show no fear no matter how afraid you may be, and you can fool the world" James compassionately instructed, giving Falkirk an encouraging smile and quick kiss  
  
"I will try" Falkirk responding correcting his posture as instructed. "Always the first step in succeeding" James said as the door opened.  
  
However even James faltered at the argument coming down the hall. Eyeing a vaguely recognisable bodyguard on the way past along with Villiers, cowering outside their suite and a couple of others. James squared his shoulders, the Omega mimicking him before sauntering into the room bold as brass.  
  
Entering the room James was hit by the smell that no Alpha could miss. The over whelming scent of an Alpha, Omega and sex, the scene screaming 'James' territory'.  
  
Turning to the newcomers M and C pinned James with mutual glares, M's less hostile than James had experienced before. C shifted his gaze to his son who impressively stood tall, subtly clinging tighter to James as the Alpha took a threatening step forward. The feral growl that emanated from James froze the man mid step.  
  
"Now gentlemen" M said, the voice of innocent reason. "there is no need for hostilities" she continued. "What do you mean no need for hostilities. You left my 'innocent' son in the hands of a deranged paedophile" C accused, rounding on M.  
  
"Innocent, he has done enough to be tried as a terrorist" Falkirk whimpered at M's words moving behind James, out of sight. "As for their bond, he is two months from his sixteenth birthday and James is a willing and capable provider. The CPS won't even look at it" M continued going in for the metaphorical kill.  
  
"You planned this" C accused squaring up to M. James casually readied to intervene as C steadily became redder in the face and less retrained in his demeanour. However M could not be cowed by anyone, let alone this Umpa Lumpa.  
  
"Of course not. I just know an opportunity when one is presented" C lunged in response to M's words. Nowhere near fast enough, James had detached himself from Falkirk grabbed C by the back of his neck with bruising force. Pushing his head down pulling his gun and levelling it at the bodyguard entering the door. M's bodyguard also aiming at the Bodyguard of C.  
  
M who hadn't even flinched, bent slightly to speak directly in C's ear. "Your ineptitude has cost you dear." she said indicating the Omega in the corner. "Cross me again and you will see how far I can go" M promised, as death incarnate.  
  
Scent was used to identify Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Only Alphas and to a lesser extent Omegas, could interpret scent ques from an Omega. Betas gave no scent ques and couldn't read them either. An Alpha couldn't usually scent the state of another Alpha while an Omega could. For the first time James scented the fear from another Alpha. C was reeking of it.  
  
Giving C the bums rush towards the door to be caught by his bodyguard, "leave" James barked.  
  
Taking in Falkirk’s dumbstruck appearance, James lifted his arm. The Omega immediately taking up his position with his Alpha.  
  
"Mr Holmes I presume" M said offering her hand, giving him an appraising look. "Bond" Falkirk corrected sending an unusual warmth through James' chest. "Mr Bond" M accepted as they shook hands.  
  
"I have wanted to meet you from some time. I hope we'll get on" M insisted, rather pleasantly. James tightened his hold as he didn't believe the innocent act one bit. Reading James and the room. "Well I think I have had quite enough of your 'prowess' " M said leaving the room.  
  
Coming out of the hotel and with C waiting looking less than pleased. It was a small show of dominance but having Tanner make all the arrangements meant that control of the situation resided solely with M.  
  
"With me Bond, Bonds" M instructed heading to the limo, Villiers opening the door for her. With James, Falkirk, Villiers and M in the back and the bodyguard up front with the driver. They set of for the airport leaving C to travel in the people carrier with the remainder of the entourage.  
  
Sitting in the private airport lounge C's group as far from M's as possible. "You'll do fine" James said stroking along Falkirk’s back, feeling the raising tension in him at the prospect of the upcoming flight. "Can't you get me drunk again" Falkirk pleaded  
  
"I can if you want" James deadpan. "Perhaps not" Falkirk responded remembering the pounding headache and sickness.  
  
Leaning closer James raised his head to letting the Omega nuzzle him breathing in his relaxing scent. "I have never seen Daddy frightened" Falkirk said thinking over the previous events in his relaxed state.  
  
"That’s because you have the biggest, baddest Alpha" James insisted. "Who M" Falkirk said in that dry tone James was coming to enjoy. James pinched the back of his neck in a mocking parody of being scuffed, while smiling to show he was still teasing. The Omega turned and gave a short discreet lick to the Alph'a nect, the base gesture of apology or thanks. "My Alpha" he insisted, nuzzling again.  
  
"Could you give us a moment" M said approaching the bonded pair. James looked to Falkirk, he knew the two of them would need to talk but if the Omega refused he wouldn't leave. Receiving a hesitant nod from Falkirk James stood. "I'll be back in a few minutes" James said, as much a threat to M as it was a reassurance for Falkirk.  
  
"So what do you want to know" Falkirk asked falling back into his submissive posture in the absence of his Alpha. "Well mostly I need to know how good you are but that is not the most important thing right now" M stated before pausing to take a deep breath, "There is no easy way to ask this but has your cycle regulated yet."  
  
Falkirk just shook his head to the intimate question. "Then suppressants are no use yet. When was your last heat" M said. taking a breath "February" Falkirk answered embarrassed with the conversation.  
  
"That’s four months shouldn't you be due now" M asked. Falkirk shook his head and shrug his shoulders. "My first was March second August and third was February" Falkirk clarified. "So sometime in the next couple of months" M asked the hardness leaving her voice for the first time in the conversation.  
  
"I will make sure Bond is here for you" she insisted. "thank you" Falkirk said still not daring to look at M. Taking pity on the boy she tilted his chin up to look at her. "I'm not an Omega but I am a woman. This is just as embarrassing as when my Mother explained it to me and when I had to explain it to my Daughter" M said with empathy.  
  
The shadow that passed over his face took M by surprise. She had expected the Omega to be more like his father or brother an overblown since of self importance. This passive creature before her was something different. "no one ever explained anything" Falkirk said letting his head drop, when M let go.  
  
M had a preference in her Operatives male, orphan and Alpha, desperate for a mother to gain approval from. An abandoned Omega male looking for guidance may not be so different, she mused to herself.  
  
Sitting back contemplating the value of her latest asset and how to get the best from him. To M, the only potential problem, James Bond with as yet no solution. Almost without notice M started to caress the nape of the Omega's neck as she did for her Husband's Omega on occasion.  
  
\--  
  
"Bond" Villiers greeted in the newsagent, James perusing the magazines having already picked up a Financial times for himself.  
  
"What do you want" James asked hostility clear in his voice. There was just something about M's Omega PA that rubbed James the wrong way and the feeling was clearly mutual.  
  
"Can I not enjoy the pleasure of you company" Villiers answers not  bothering to concealing his contempt. Rounding, James fixed seductive eyes on the Omega stepping into his personal space. Breathing deeply Villiers cologne masking any natural scent, "You can have the pleasure any time" James said calling Villiers bluff.  
  
Villiers backed away lowering his head. James let up and turned back to the stand. "What do you want" James demanded with as much authority as possible  
  
"C has tried 'something' with M. Falkirk is now caught between them and you are her weapon of choice" Villiers said continuing when he was sure of James' full attention. "Have you seen what can happen to an Omega when caught between rival Alphas"    
  
James shook his head, stunned that Villiers was going behind M like this or doing as told, the paranoid part of James supplied. "They loose themselves anything unique gets buried under depression, submission and fear and when the process starts it's' difficult to stop and even harder to recover from. Many don't" Villiers informed.  
  
James took in the statement he could see Villiers was talking from experience rather hear say or education, given the gravity of his words.  
  
"Bond be careful, he could be the only person you can trust and that is rare, in this line of work. Or you could destroy him without even realising it" with that Villiers left James to his shopping.  
  
James retuned to a surreal scene of M stroking Falkirk’s neck as his knees bounced,  hands idly playing with his watch. M uttering reassurances about air travel. "Here" James said handing Falkirk a magazine and sitting down.  
  
A resonating crack echoed around the room drawing everyone's attention to Falkirk. His rolled up magazine(weapon) in hand, glaring at James. The Alpha with an unrepentant and smug expression on his face.  
  
"Mr Bond” M called in an exasperated tone, addressing Falkirk. “He is an Operative, an Alpha and a man you will need something considerably harder to make a dent in his hide" M continued voice loud enough to be heard through the room, causing everyone to relax. The only exception was the livid Siger Holmes, who looked on in disdain at an Omega raising his hand to their Alpha.  
  
Falkirk made a dismissive noise as he dropped his weapon an Omega teen lifestyle magazine into the empty space between M and himself. James looked into the affronted glare of Falkirk with his own unapologetic smile and handed over another magazine. "That's better" Falkirk said opening the Linux Magazine ignoring the continued looks. M picking up the magazine flipping though it. “How to know the best Alpha for you” M muttered as she read an article.  
  
Siger Holmes was furious to say the least, his 'ace in the hole' was currently and firmly in the grasp of that vile harpy who refused to tow the line and learn her place. The terrier, 'Bond' she called him would be a problem.  
  
Siger went over the observed facts. Not one of the elite operatives, educated with breeding but lacking intelligence. Allowing himself to be used, subservient he could not even control the little bitch. Following orders blindly like a good little soldier no assertiveness at all. He would be loyal his type always were. Siger began to formulate plans to deal with him, retrieve what was his then he would take down the harpy once and for all.  
  
Entering the deserted first class cabin, well you couldn't have the two most senior members of the British Secret Service travailing with standard passengers. Falkirk made his way to the back left leaving the aisle seat for James. Falkirk put his head between his knees, taking slow deep breaths as James stroked his neck and back. Sitting up James pulled Falkirk into a hug continuing to give calming caresses. When the plane levelled out James moved over and pulled the distressed Omega into his lap where he remained for the rest of the flight.    
  
Getting out of the Taxi Falkirk looked up at the six story building. James wrapped his arm around his waist and waited until Falkirk was ready to move. Looking to James and giving him a smile which James happily returned.  
  
Guiding Falkirk through the foyer and to the lift they travelled to the top floor. With two door on either side of the landing James unlocked the one to the right, the eager Omega practically bouncing beside him. Feeling rather mischievous and a bit sentimental James unlatched the door, dropped his bags and scooped Falkirk up who squeaked in surprise.  
  
Kicking the door fully open the Alpha carried his mate across the threshold. "Welcome Home" James said, the flat actually feeling like a home for the first time. Falkirk circled his arm around James' neck kissing him soundly as James firmly slammed the door shut.  



End file.
